Uno más uno no siempre es dos
by NeNa Li
Summary: Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es tan común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? SxS
1. La declaración

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_El chico popular, Común. Chica nerd, común. Chico se enamora de chica, común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos"**

Cielos, no lo podía creer, me sentía como en el paraíso. La verdad es que nunca había creído en todas esas estupideces del amor, siempre vi a las mujeres como objetos, al menos, hasta que la conocí a ella… Suspiré por milésima vez en el día mientras volvía dejar mi bolso en mi casillero, luego de una extenuante jornada de práctica, es que ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol no es tarea fácil.

-¡Hey Shaoran!- escuché que me llamaba Eriol cuando estaba por irme, por lo que me detuve.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-eso mismo es lo que debería preguntar yo- me contestó mi amigo mirándome interrogante –has estado distraído durante todo el entrenamiento-

-Eso no es verdad- negué yo frunciendo el seño, en serio podría haber estado pensando todo el santo día en mi bella chica de ojos verdes, pero en ningún momento había perdido de vista la pelota.

-Ya… ¿entonces cómo explicas que cuando el entrenador nos ordenó que comenzáramos con los pases cortos tú dieras tiros al arco y a la hora del partido de practica te pusieras a correr alrededor de la cancha dominando la pelota?-

-eh pues yo…- comencé a balbucear poniéndome completamente rojo -¿en serio yo había hecho eso?- Dios el amor me tenía bastante malo…

-pues si- contestó sonriente mi amigo ahora que había confirmado mi falta de concentración –así que ahora abre tu bocota y explícame que te ha sucedido que te tiene así-

-pues es que Eriol, verás yo…- tome aire un segundo. Ya que contarle a quien se hace llamar mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorado tiene sus pros y sus contras. Pro: me puede aconsejar. Contra: me molestará. Pro: me felicitará por asentar cabeza al fin en lo que es el amor. Contra: Me molestará aun más si la chica no cumple sus expectativas. Contra: lo tendré sobre mí el resto de la vida mientras intenta "ayudarme"…

-es que tú…- insistió mi pequeño amigo de gafas mientras yo suspiraba. No me quedaba otra o le contaba todo de una buena vez o le inventaba algo lo suficientemente creíble como para que no lo molestara por un buen rato.

-Es que yo…- comencé, pero fue entonces que la volví a ver, paso caminando por el pasillo absolutamente indiferente a mi amigo y a mí. Y entonces no pude evitar que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora, que mis pensamientos se enredaran completamente y que mis ojos la siguieran queriendo grabar a fuego en mi memoria todos y cada uno de sus delicados movimientos

-¡Hey Shaoran te estoy hablando!- me grito Eriol de pronto al oído, dándome cuenta en ese instante de que llevaba más de cinco minutos viendo el pasillo por el cual se había marchado mi doncella.

-ah, que… ¿Qué me decías?- le pregunte completamente abochornado, en tanto el me miraba bastante divertido.

-ya hombre, que te has vuelto a quedar pegado- rió –así qua ya, anda suéltala ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó nuevamente.

-pues verás… yo… me he enamorado- confesé, ya que en esos momentos lo que menos tenía era cabeza para inventarme algo bueno.

Pasó algún tiempo en los que el ojiazul se me quedó observando en silencio, hasta que poco a poco su sonrisita de idiota fue creciendo más y más, lo que significaba: problemas para mí.

-valla hombre ¡Enhorabuena!- me felicitó palmeándome la espalada con tanta fuerza que casi me tira al piso –ahora dime ¿quién es la afortunada chica que tiene al capitán del equipo de fútbol a sus pies? ¿Es del equipo de porristas?- preguntó

-la verdad es que no- contesté bajando la vista bastante sonrojado.

-¿entonces?-

-es… es… Sakura Kinomoto- confesé cerrando los ojos esperando cualquiera fuera la reacción de mi amigo. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos. Nada. Un minuto, dos, tres. Nada. Esto ya era raro. Abrí levemente mis ojos para encontrarme con una cara, más que de sorpresa, de horror de parte de mi mejor amigo. Valla mierda, no le debí haber dicho nada.

-Espera, espera…- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro desconcertado -¿dijiste Sakura Kinomoto?- yo asentí -¿la misma Sakura Kinomoto que ambos conocemos?- volví a asentir sintiendo como mis orejas comenzaban a arder, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ella con alguien que no fuera yo mismo. Eriol se quedó un buen momento en silencio como analizando mis palabras, hasta que de pronto se echó a reír –valla Shaoran, esa ha estado buena, casi me la creo. Pero ya dime que es lo que en verdad te tiene así-

Yo fruncí el seño completamente serio –no es una broma- le dije, logrando que se quedara en silencio sin su sonrisita en el rostro.

-¡Por dios amigo no puedes estar hablando en serio!- exclamó mirándome, como buscando algo en mi expresión que le indicara que todo era una broma, cosa que no iba a encontrar.

-¿y por qué no?-

-Bueno, pues porque… porque estamos hablando de Kinomoto, la chica más nerd de toda la escuela y tu eres Shaoran Li, capitán del equipo de fútbol y el chico más popular de toda la escuela, vosotros sois… incompatibles. Además, tu puedes tener a cualquiera, no tienes porque conformarte con esa fea…- hasta allí no más lo deje explicarse, ya que milésimas de segundos después lo tenía acorralado contra la pared con la clara intención de golpearlo.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así- lo amenacé mirándolo con furia –y que ella sea catalogada como nerd no pone ni un impedimento para que yo me fije en ella, a mis ojos es hermosa y menos con absurdos argumentos como los tuyos-

-vale, vale, amigo, te creo- me contestó Eriol un tanto nervioso –pero ya suéltame que debo tener los huesos intactos para el próximo partido.

Yo suspiré, soltándole –lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano- me disculpe.

-no te preocupes, puedo entender que quieras defender lo tuyo- me sonrió ya como siempre –aunque lo que no entiendo es como llegaste a fijarte en ella-

-Bueno, es la cuñada de Faren- expliqué –y cada vez que ella me pedía que la fuera a buscar a casa de su novio (ya que la muy floja aun no saca licencia de conducir), me toca verla y de pronto, no supe como, ya estaba enamorado de ella…- suspiré otra vez, ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-Cielos amigo, ya estas perdido- dijo Eriol poniendo su mano en mi hombro –mi más sentido pésame- bromeó.

-Ja- contesté yo mirándolo feo –gracias Eriol, me encanta tener un amigo como tú- ironicé.

-¿y que quieres que te diga? Si es la verdad- contestó él tomando su mochila y comenzando a caminar a la salida de la escuela -¿y que piensas hacer ahora?-

-No lo sé- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras lo seguía –Supongo que la invitaré a salir…-

…

-Vamos Shaoran, es ahora o nunca- me animó Eriol, mientras los dos espiábamos a Sakura, que era la única persona que permanecía en el salón de clases. Y armándome de un valor que no sabía que tenía me encaminé hacia ella.

-Er… Kinomoto- la llamé algo nervioso mientras sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

-¿Qué deseas Li?- me preguntó ella con su dulce voz mientras dirigía aquellas hermosas orbes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se posaban en mi persona.

-Es que bueno… yo… quería saber si tú, bueno, si tú…- comencé a balbucear, maldición ¿Porqué no me salían las palabras?

-si yo… ¿qué? Vamos Li no tengo todo el tiempo- me apuró ella impaciente, tomando su mochila.

-Bueno, verás… tú… tú… ¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes de japonés? Es que debo un examen que de seguro me lo toman mañana y quisiera estar preparado- inventé.

-Claro- me contestó simplemente mi pequeña flor mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila y me lo entregaba –pero me lo devuelves mañana intacto- advirtió.

-por supuesto- le sonreí yo de manera estúpida mientras la veía marcharse del salón sin haberle dicho al final lo que sentía por ella.

-valla cobarde que tenemos por capitán- comentó Eriol cuando entro al salón segundos después mirándome con resignación.

-es que no pude Eriol. Me puse demasiado nervioso y no me salían las palabras- intenté explicarme mientras me rascaba la cabeza –pero al menos tengo su cuaderno- sonreí luego mostrándole el objeto como cual trofeo –creo que no me cansaré de leerlo en toda la noche – dije comenzando a ojearlo.

-valla que estas cagado- susurró Eriol mirándome con compasión antes de arrastrarme por los pasillos del instituto mientras yo seguía perdido en mi mundo de fantasía en el que Sakura Kinomoto era el centro.

…

Y aquí estamos, un mes después, Eriol y yo nuevamente observando a escondidas a la chica que día a día se roba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, luego de una serie de miles de intentos fallidos de declaración. Había intentado ya de todo.

En un principio con encuentros casuales, en los que finalmente terminaba por pedirle prestado alguno de sus apuntes. Intenté luego llevarle flores, pero me arrepentía a último momento y las dejaba como decoración para el salón de clases. Después me la jugué intentando citarla anónimamente a algún lugar de la escuela, pero nunca acudió a estas citas y ya se me acababan las ideas…

-Vamos compañero trataba de animarme Eriol nuevamente –no sé a que le tienes miedo, solo recuerda que eres Shaoran Li, al que ni una chica se le resiste, y esta no puede ser menos- dijo antes de empujarme a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Sakura.

-¿Li?- dijo ella al verme llegar de forma tan repentina, volviendo a posar segundos después su vista en el libro que leía –Es raro verte en la biblioteca ¿quieres que te preste otro de mis apuntes?- me preguntó ¡Cielos como no me enamoraría de ella si es tan atenta! –Aunque creo que aún no me devuelves los de historia, sería bueno que ya me lo devolvieras, tenemos examen la próxima semana y me gustaría estudiar- demasiado atenta diría yo ¿es que acaso no podría olvidarse de unos cuantos cuadernos para poder guardarlos yo como tesoro?. Pero bueno, volvamos a lo que vine.

-No, yo… Esto… verás Kinomoto, yo quería hablar contigo- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

-entonces habla- contestó ella simplemente sin apartar su vista de la lectura.

-Es que verás yo… yo… es decir tú…- comencé a decir mientras me iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, pero esta vez lo tenía que lograr, así que tomando aire, cerré lo ojos y solté lo que tenía que decir -¡Tú me gustas mucho!- bien, ya lo había dicho, ahora solo me quedaba abrir los ojos y saber su respuesta. De a poco comencé a levantar mis parpados, hasta dar con su rostro, que seguía pegado al libro, solo que ahora lo adornaba un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas. -¿No piensas decir nada?- le pregunté luego de un rato de silencio

-¿Y qué debería decir?- preguntó ella al fin dirigiendo su bella mirada hacia mi persona.

-pues no sé, acabo de declararte mis sentimientos y deberías de sentirte bastante alagada, ya que cualquier chica moriría por estar en tu lugar- le contesté yo presumidamente.

-oh, entonces déjame pensar- me dijo callando un momento –haber, que te parece: ¡Oh gran Li Shaoran, me siento orgullosa de generar tales sentimientos en ti! No se que decir…-

-pues te salió muy bien- le sonreí. Al fin todo estaba saliendo como quería, y solo en unos momentos más estaría con mi bella doncella –ahora me preguntaba… Si quisieras salir conmigo-

-Eh, pues no sé- dudó ella –primero respóndeme tú ¿Cuál es la integral del seno de equis al cuadrado?-

¿Integral de que qué? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso con el tema? –Eh, ¿ocho?- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Error- contestó ella cerrando su libro y guardándolo en la mochila –lo siento, pero si no sabes algo tan simple como eso no puedo salir contigo- dijo poniéndose de pie, dejándome completamente desconcertado.

-Pero, pero ¿Eso qué es? ¿Calculo avanzado? Por favor, ni siquiera tomo esas clases, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? En cambio si me preguntas algo de deporte o alguna otra rama por el estilo de seguro te contesto correctamente-

-¿Y de qué me sirve que sepas sobre eso?-

-Bueno…- quise contestar yo, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

-Ves, es inútil, yo necesito de alguien que sepa más que yo y lo siento, pero tú ni siquiera llegas a mi nivel- dijo antes de irse.

En tanto yo, aturdido, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor encontrándome con una alumna que debía de ser de uno o dos cursos más abajo.

-acaso… acaso ¿Ella me ha rechazado?- le pregunte, por lo que la niña, algo tímida asintió. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la chica más nerd de la escuela se atrevería a rechazar al gran Shaoran Li? Esto no se quedaría así, no señores, ya verá, ¿Su nivel? ¡Ja! Ya verá esa muchachita… ¡esto ahora es persona! Esperen, ya era personal… mierda, estoy jodido. Suspiré

…

_Me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó, me rechazó…_

¡Maldición! Ya había pasado más de una semana de mi declaración a mi querida Sakura, mismo día en que el chico más popular del instituto había sido rechazado por primara vez, por nada más y nada menos que la chica tachada como la desadaptada social de la escuela. Y seguiría ahora en mi ritual de masoquismo, por aquel hecho, en el que golpeaba mi cabeza contra la almohada, de no ser por la oportuna intromisión de mi mejor amiga en mi habitación.

-Muy bien Shaoran, es hora de levantar ese ánimo- me dijo sonriendo mientras tiraba de las sabanas de mi cama para tirarme al piso.

-¡No quiero!- exclamé yo abrazando a la almohada e ignorando el dolor provocado por el golpe que me di contra el suelo.

-vamos, no puedes quedarte toda la vida llorando por un rechazo- me retó mientras se hincaba junto a mi cabeza y me empezaba a picar con un lapiz que debió encontrar por allí.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le pregunté mirándole solo unos segundos, antes de volver a hundir mi rostro en la almohada.

-la vedad es que no- suspiró mi amigo poniéndose de pie –sé que eres capas de quedarte allí por mucho tiempo más, pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes- escuche que me decía mientras se alejaba –yo que te tenía la solución para tu problema con la cerebrito esa…-

No sé como fue… pero en un segundo, mi amigo ya tenía la almohada que antes estaba atrapada en mis brazos, en su cabeza –no vuelvas a llamarla así- lo amenacé poniéndome de pie.

-valla amigo, parece que en verdad estas enamorado- comentó en cuatro ojos arreglándose los lentes mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Claro, creí que ya te lo había dicho- le susurré yo algo molesto apoyándome en la pared mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-Bueno, si, pero creí que solo era de momento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pensé que luego de su rechazo se te pasaría, pero ya veo que no. Estás loco y perdidamente enamorado de Kinomoto. Nunca creí poder llegar a verte así- rió en tanto yo solo lo miraba con fastidio –Pero de todos modos, es mejor así, con mayor razón ahora querrá ayudar…-

-¿Ayudar? ¿Quién?- pegunté ansioso, acercándome a él.

-Mi novia- sonrió aun más, dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Novia? ¿Y tú desde cuando tienes novia?-

-Desde hace tres días, el problema es que como has estado toda esta semana sin salir al mundo exterior no te lo había podido contar-

-ya veo… Supongo que es con Daidouji ¿No?- deduje, ya que mi amigo llevaba tras aquella muchacha bastante rato y a menos que mi alejamiento del mundo hubiese sido extremo, no creo que halla decidido rendirse, cosa que comprobé cuando el asintió con la cabeza –Ya, ¿Y cómo se supone que ella me puede ayudar con Sakura?-

-Bueno, Tomoyo y Kinomoto son primas- me contó como si nada, dejándome bastante sorprendido. No tenía idea de aquel parentesco –Y con lo buena que es mi Tommy ha decidido ayudarte luego de tu gran rechazo…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que ella se ha enterado?- me desconcerté por un momento para luego mirar con desconfianza a mi mejor amigo –No se lo habrás dicho tú ¿Verdad?- pregunté.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó él levantando las manos en señal de inocencia –Pero recuerda que habían más estudiantes en la biblioteca al momento que te declaraste y que tú no hallas ido a clases no significa que no se halla corrido el rumor de que fuiste rechazado por Kinomoto-

-bueno, no lo había pensado así- suspiré sentándome sobre el escritorio- ¿Y cómo se supone que tu noviecita me ayudará?-

-Eso pregúntaselo a ella- dijo Eriol mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Está aquí abajo-

-¡Qué!- exclamé -¿Qué se supone que hace ella acá?-

-Es que con la posible ayuda tan cerca, pensé que sería más fácil sacarte de tu encierro- me sonrió inocente mi amigo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala, en tanto yo me iba al baño a lavarme la cara y sacarme un poco aquel rostro de depresión causado por el encierro.

Una vez listo baje a la sala, encontrándome con la poco agradable escena de mi primo intentando comerse a su novia en mi sofá –ejem…- fingí toser para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y se separaran. Logrando mi objetivo –Les agradecería que no comieran pan frente a los pobres- comenté sentándome en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos.

-Si, disculpa Shaoran- dijo Eriol acomodándose las gafas –Bueno, creo que ya se han visto antes, pero de todos modos los presentaré. Tomoyo, el es Shaoran, mi mejor amigo. Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo, mi novia- Nos presentó.

-Un gusto- la salude yo, ya la conocía de vista. Es una muchacha muy guapa de cabello negro que le llega a la cadera y unos ojos amatista bastante bellos, aunque no logran superar de ninguna manera a los de mi ojiverde.

-El gusto es mío, Li- me contestó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la orilla del sofá y se inclinaba hacia el frente, mirándome atentamente. Pasamos así varios minutos, en los que ella me examinaba sin parpadear y yo tan solo la veía entre extrañado y cohibido –Entonces es cierto- murmuró de pronto, sobresaltándome, mientras se volvía a acomodar junto a Eriol que tan solo veía la escena divertido.

-¿Es cierto qué?- le pregunté curioso.

-Que estas loco por mi prima- me sonrió –solo mírate, se te nota en la cara tus días de encierro, además que tu ausencia a clases esta última semana no hace nada más que confirmar mis sospechas-

-Bueno, esto, yo…- tartamudeé, sonrojado, por ser tan transparente, lo que al parecer le causo gracia a la novia de mi mejor amigo, ya que se puso a reír.

-No tienes que ponerte así de nervioso- sonrió –es más, ahora que me di cuenta que lo que sientes por mi prima es sincero, con mayor razón voy a ayudarte-

-¿Y cómo crees que podrás hacerlo?- le pregunté ilusionado –cualquier cosa que me ayude a estar más cerca de mi flor de cerezo siempre será bienvenida-

-Bueno, tampoco te diré gran cosa, solo te comentaré un par de detalles que e podrían ayudar a conquistarla- yo asentí rápidamente, esperando a que continuase –verás… Sakura no es tan fría como aparenta, al contrario, la verdadera Sakura es una chica soñadora y muy romántica, pero nunca ha tenido suerte con lo que a relacionarse se refiere, por eso puede llegar a ser tan arisca con la gente, además de eso hay que sumarle la presión que ella misma se impone en sus estudios para alcanzar alguna beca en la universidad y dejar de ser un peso tan grande para su hermano, quien es quien se hace cargo de ella desde la muerte de su padre, como has de saber. Es por eso que Sakura vive el día encerrada en su mundo y nada la saca de allí… Al menos hasta hace una semana, cuando un chico se declaró enamorado de ella, eso ya había pasado antes, ya que Sakura a pesar de ser tan solitaria y despreocupada por si misma, es bastante bonita. Pero en fin, este chico era diferente, de partida, porque era impensable que alguien como él se fijase en ella, sobre todo por los rumores que corren en la escuela, y en segundo lugar, porque en realidad parecía sincero, no como los otros que solo iban tras ella por alguna apuesta u otra cosa por el estilo. Pero con lo cabezota que es mi prima, lo rechazó de todos modos, y cruelmente-

-Y valla que fue cruel- comenté yo sonrojado al recordar aquella tarde hace una semana, en la que había decidido confesarme.

-¡Silencio que aún no termino!- me retó la amatista, por lo que yo solo me encogí en el sillón bien calladito esperando a que continuase –Bueno, lo que tenemos que destacar antes de que saques tus conclusiones es que mi prima, con lo romántica que es, siempre ha pensado que si alguien la llega a amar de verdad, va a ir más allá de un rechazo y más allá de su mascara de mujer fría. Ella aún cree en el amor de novela, en el que su príncipe intentara sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que se le impongan con tal de enamorarla. Así que Li, si en verdad estás enamorado de Sakura llegó el momento de que lo demuestres y des lo mejor de ti por conseguirle, confío en que cuidaras muy bien de ella.

…

Bien, la primera parte del plan estaba lista. Ya que tal como lo había dicho Daidouji, la única forma de conquistar en corazón de mi querida Sakura, era demostrándole cuanto la amo, y la única forma que encontré para demostrarle que no me rendiría, fue devolverle el cuaderno de historia…

-¡Devolverle el cuaderno de historia! ¿Ese era tu gran plan del cual hablabas todo el fin de semana?- Me preguntó mi mejor amigo mirándome sorprendido en lo que yo solo observaba tranquilamente el horizonte desde el techo de la escuela, que era donde nos encontrábamos.

-Es solo la primera parte del plan Eriol- le sonreí –ya verás que Sakura se dará cuenta que mi amor va más allá de quien es más inteligente que quien- expliqué –ahora es mejor que me valla a la biblioteca, tengo que pedir unos libros para el examen de mañana- dije antes de irme de allí en dirección al lugar antes señalado.

Si, aunque nadie me creyera, la primera parte de mi plan era devolverle el cuaderno de historia a mi amada Sakura, pero la verdad es que el plan no era tan simple, ya que entre las hojas del cuaderno le adjunte una nota en la cual le indicaba que no me daría por vencido hasta lograr conquistarla. Así que ahora, sólo me queda esperar a ver su reacción y era precisamente para eso que ahora me dirigía a la biblioteca, pero me vi interrumpido en mi camino por un par de compañeros del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Ey Li!- me llamó uno de ellos de cabellos negros que era de mi porte.

-¿Qué ocurre Yamasaki?- le pregunte deteniendo mi caminar y mirándolos a ambos.

- eso mismo queremos saber nosotros- contestó el rubio que estaba junto a Yamasaki, del cual no recuerdo bien su nombre –hemos escuchado rumores de que te le has declarado a Kinomoto y que esta te ha rechazado-

-Así es- confirmé yo alzando una ceja preguntándome hasta donde querían llegar con eso.

-¡Pero Li!- exclamó el rubio –tú puedes tener a cualquier chica, ¿Por qué rebajarte a estar con ella?- alegó

-Discúlpame Fujiwara- le dije acordándome de su apellido, mientras intentaba disimular mi molestia con el arquero de mi equipo –pero a quien decida declararme, arriesgándome por supuesto a su rechazo, no es de tu incumbencia, mientras que yo tenga un buen rendimiento en el equipo-

-Tienes razón Li- habló ahora Yamasaki –pero debo recordarte que ya has faltado toda una semana a los entrenamientos y el campeonato Inter escolar está cerca-

-No te preocupes por eso, podré ponerme al día- contesté –ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- dije antes de continuar con mi camino, corriendo, ya que ya estaba bastante atrasado y si no me apuraba no podría ver la reacción de mi bella flor al ver mi nota.

Llegué a la biblioteca justo a tiempo, ya que de inmediato la logré divisar sentada en la última mesa de la biblioteca, así que me moví rápida y ágilmente para lograr esconderme tras unos estantes que estaban a solo unos metros de mi amada.

Ella estaba molesta, lo supe cuando comenzó a tirar sin ningún cuidado los cuadernos que utilizaría sobre la mesa, mientras mascullaba algo como _"Tomoyo… Cree…Idioteces"_ o al menos eso fue lo que logré entender desde mi posición.

Y fue entre esos cuadernos que sacaba que de pronto vi un pequeño papel caer al suelo, el cual reconocí como mi nota.

Por unos segundos pensé que quizás Sakura no la habría visto y la primera parte de mi plan habría fallado, pero mis temores desaparecieron cuando la vi agacharse, aún con el seño fruncido, a recoger el papel, el cual leyó inmediatamente y para mi felicidad pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero este no duró mucho, ya que luego de un ligero suspiro que parecía cansancio, dejó la nota a un lado y se puso a estudiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N.A:  
**

Holaa! :) despues de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta con una historia que me venia rondando en la cabeza hace mucho, pero que no habia podido llevar a cabo por mis estudios U.u pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones se las traigo a ustedes y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el comienzo.

Las actualizaciones vendran tan pronto como mi inspiracion y sus reviews así lo quieran xD

Espero sus comentarios y criticas. Se kuidan

bye


	2. Intentos de Conquista

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 2: Intentos de Conquista  
**

Bien, la primera parte de mi plan, que consistía en que mi bella doncella de ojos verdes se enterara mediante una nota que le deje en su cuaderno de historia, que no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente y que lucharía por su amor, ya esta lista, así que ya no tenía razón para seguir en mi escondite y estaba dispuesto a irme sin llamar la atención. Pero en el momento justo en que comenzaba a salir, vi a Fujiwara entrar a la biblioteca y acercarse amenazadoramente a mi cerezo, que seguía concentrada en sus estudios.

-¡oye Kinomoto!- escuché que le dijo cuando llegó a ella, por lo que decidí quedarme aún más tiempo en mi escondite para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella mirando al rubio con el seño fruncido –o más bien, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó luego arqueando una ceja. Lo que me hizo alegrar bastante, porque Sakura sí sabía quien era yo cuando me acerqué a ella por primera vez y eso que Fujiwara es casi tan popular como yo, así que no se puede poner como escusa que a él no lo conoce nadie.

_-Idiota, es la cuñada de tu hermana, es obvio que se acordaría de tu apellido-_. Me recordó de pronto mi conciencia.

Y quizá si tenía razón en eso, pero eso no quita que se halla acordado, además a mí me trató con más amor que a Fujiwara la primera vez que le hablé. Así que eso también me da más puntos. Sonreí feliz.

-_Pero resulta que tú fuiste más sumiso que Fujiwara cuando la enfrentaste-_

Lo sé, por eso con mayor razón voy a la cabeza…

-_Ya, ¿Y desde cuando compites con alguien por el corazón de Sakura?-_

Uh, eso era cierto, esto no era una competencia, así que en solo un par de segundos, me olvidé de los comentarios de mi conciencia y me concentré en lo que ocurría entre mi linda Sakurita y ese de Fujiwara.

-Soy Fujiwara, pero eso es lo de menos- le respondió mi compañero a mi hermosa princesa –lo único que te vengo a advertir es que te alejes de Shaoran-

¿¡Que!? ¿Desde cuando a ese le había permitido llamarme por mi nombre? Oh no, esto no se quedaría así. En este mismo instante iría a enfrentarlo si mi curiosidad no pudiera más que mi enojo. Por lo que me quede allí mismo para poder escuchar la respuesta de mi doncella de ojos verdes.

-No sé a que te refieres Fujiyawa, o como sea tu apellido- le contestó ella mientras volvía la vista a sus cuadernos y le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

-Es Fujiwara- alegó él –y no te hagas la tonta, tienes bien claro de que hablo- ¡Hey! Nadie insulta a mi Sakurita. Quise nuevamente ir a darle su merecido pero antes de que pudiera moverme la bella chica castaña ya había contestado.

-Yo creo que no- le contestó con su hermosa indiferencia.

-Por dios muchacha, sé que él se te declaró hace un tiempo- soltó al fin el arquero –y vengo a advertirte que te alejes de él, porque no estas a su altura, además que no se debe desconcentrar del entrenamiento para que pueda participar en el próximo campeonato- argumentó.

-Mira niñito- masculló la chica de mis sueños perdiendo la paciencia, mientras dejaba los cuadernos a un lado y se ponía de pié- Primero- enumeró con sus bellos dedos –el que al parecer no tiene el nivel suficiente para poder captar cual es la verdadera situación, al parecer, eres tú. Segundo, no me puede importar menos su dichoso campeonato. Y tercero, si tienes problemas de celos con tu noviecito, pues ve y arréglalos con él y a mi no me metas. Así que por favor, ¿Puedes largarte? Quiero estudiar- pidió.

-¿Y si no puedo largarme Kinomoto?- amenazó el muchacho dándose la vuelta a la mesa para quedar frente a mi chica –Mira, yo no dejaré que vengas a insultarme así como así y si estoy aquí, rebajándome a hablar contigo para advertirte que te alejes de Shaoran es porque…-

-Es Li, para ti- lo interrumpí saliendo de mi escondite. Es que por muy bien que se sepa defender mi hermosa Sakura, no puedo soportar ver como la insultan en su cara (o a escondidas de ella, da igual, de todos modos merecen una paliza) y menos puedo soportar que un hombre, que no sea yo, esté tan cerca de ella –y creo que ya te había dicho que yo me encargaría de mantener mi rendimiento en el equipo y que mantuvieras a Sakura fuera de esto- le dije mientras el retrocedía, sorprendido por mi repentina aparición.

-Yo… Shao… Li- comenzó a decir él, tratando de recomponer su anterior dureza –discúlpame, yo solo buscaba lo mejor para el equipo- se excuso, como si le fuera a creer, siendo que todos los de la preparatoria tenían claro que él me odia porque le quité el puesto de capitán del equipo y de seguro esta es solo una táctica para vengarse.

Pero en fin, ahora era mi turno de atacar y amenazar, así que mejor sigamos –Mira Fujiwara, creo que el capitán del equipo soy yo, así que seré yo quien decida que es bueno o malo para el equipo- le dije frunciendo el seño –Y ahora más te vale que no vuelva a ver cerca de Sakura, porque me veré obligado a hablar con el entrenador para que ponga al arquero suplente como titular, porque mira que según yo tiene mucho potencial…-

-Está bien Li, me iré- dijo al fin el idiota levantando las manos en son de paz –pero si llegas a bajar tu rendimiento, no dudes que te sacaré esto en cara- dijo antes de irse de la biblioteca y perderse por un buen rato de mi vista.

-Qué se cree éste para amenazarme…- mascullé yo entre dientes aún viendo con el seño fruncido el lugar por el que había desaparecido mi nuevo enemigo declarado. Hasta que escuché un suave carraspeo detrás de mí, al girarme, me encontré con mi bella flor mirándome con el seño fruncido, lo que la hacía verse hermosa.

-Disculpa Li, pero creo que yo me podía defender sola, además creo que no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre-

-Pero Saku…- alegué yo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, esa a la cual ni una chica se resiste –no ves que es una forma con la que demuestro el cariño que siento por ti-

La vi sonrojarse levemente ante mi comentario, la cara de cachorro estaba funcionando o al menos eso pensé hasta que la vi volver a poner esa cara de mujer de hielo que tanto me hipnotiza.

-tu cariño mis polainas Li- me contestó ella volviéndose a sentar. Definitivamente mi flor era la excepción a la regla en lo que a caras de cachorrito se refiere –ya te dije aquel día que no puedo corresponderte, porque no estas a mi nivel –me repitió, rompiendo mi débil corazón.

Suspiré, pero no me di por vencido y obteniendo una valentía que no sé donde diablos se había metido el mes anterior, me acerqué a mi amada lo suficiente para dejar mi rostro a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

-Entonces me veré en la obligación de trabajar para alcanzarte – le susurré en el oído sexymente, aturdiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar levemente. Sonreí para mi mismo y dándole un suave beso sobre la mejilla me alejé, para evitar así cualquier reacción que pudiera tener mi cerezo ante tal atrevimiento.

-Li, por favor no te vuelvas a acercar así- me pidió tratando de aparentar rabia, pero yo aún podía notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ni lo creas Sakurita, no me perderé verte sonrojada por nada del mundo- le sonreí, mientras tomaba uno de los libros de su mesa –éste es justo el que necesito- le dije mostrándole el libro de calculo, ya que no le había mentido a Eriol al decirle que vendría por un libro, lo único en que le mentí fue que el libro era para el examen de mañana, sino para entender que diablos era una integral.

Estaba a punto de retirarme del lugar cuando me percate de un pequeño detalle, por el cual me di vuelta –Por cierto Sakura, tú si me puedes llamar Shaoran- le dije guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de allí finalmente, con la sonrisa más grande y estúpida pintada en mi cara.

…

Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo, encerrado en mi habitación intentando comprender el libro que le había "pedido prestado" a mi amada y no es que me costaran las matemáticas, sino que estaba agotado después del entrenamiento con el equipo, y es que no fue fácil demostrarle a esa banda de idiotas que puedo seguir siendo el capitán sin importar lo que yo haga con mi vida personal. Pero hay que admitir, eso si, que esta vez me fue muy difícil concentrarme, ya que aún tenía la sensación en mis labios de la suave piel de mi querida Sakura.

Es más, aún la tengo, y esa es otra de las razones por las que no logro comprender el libro…

Finalmente suspiré rendido, si no me sacaba a Sakura de la cabeza difícilmente lograría concentrarme en entender esto o la materia del examen de mañana, así que luego de dejar todos mis libros en un rincón de la pieza, me tiré a mi cama dispuesto a pensar en la siguiente parte de mi plan de conquista, pero justo en ese momento me llega un mensaje a mi móvil.

Por un momento quise dejarlo allí para leerlo mañana por la mañana, pero luego recordé que mi hermana había ido a la casa Kinomoto, así que probablemente el mensaje era de ella pidiéndome que la fuera a buscar.

Rápidamente me levante, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Sakura este día, y tal como lo pensaba el mensaje era de Faren, así que bastante más animado me levanté y tomando las llaves de mi carro, salí en la dirección que ya me sabía tan bien, la casa de los Kinomoto.

Llegué allí al cabo de diez minutos, era una casa muy modesta, pero acogedora. Pintada de color amarillo y de tres pisos, y si no estoy mal la ventana que daba al frente era la de la habitación de mi amada Sakura.

Me bajé del auto intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía, debido a que esta era la primera vez que venía a la casa Kinomoto luego de mi fallida declaración a mi querida Sakura, y no sabía si ella ya le había contado a su hermano, porque de ser así tendría que estar preparado para cualquier cosa ya que según Faren los celos de Kinomoto por cuidar a Sakura podrían llevarlo hasta dejar hecho trisas a alguien, y resulta que ese alguien no quería ser yo.

Toqué el timbre, preguntándome a donde diablos se había ido la valentía que tenía hoy en la tarde, pero todos mis cuestionamientos y cualquier cosa que pasara por mi cabeza se borraron en el momento en el que apareció ELLA tras la puerta para recibirme.

Ya no tenía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, sino que estaba vestida con un pantalón deportivo de color azul oscuro y un polerón que fácilmente podría haber sido de su hermano, ya que le quedaba volando y además llevaba puesto unos fino lentes que suponía que eran de descanso, ya que nunca se los había visto en la escuela. Pero a pesar de su desaliñada figura, aunque ustedes no lo crean, a mis ojos estaba hermosa, cosa que no dude en decirle.

-Estás divina Sakura- le dije sonriendo, notando como reaccionaba sonrojándose levemente, mientras fruncía el seño.

-Púdrete Li- me contestó ella con "amabilidad". ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo será el día que luego de darle un cumplido, mi princesa me conteste sonriendo un gracias y luego me regale un beso lleno de ternura, amor y pasión? Comencé a lamentarme hasta que de nuevo ella me trajo a tierra de esa manera tan poco dulce que la caracterizaba y que a mi me encantaba –hey Li, será mejor que entres, está haciendo frío- me recomendó, y yo no me lo podía creer, ¡Ella se estaba preocupando por mi! –no quiero tener problemas legales luego de que encuentren un muerto de hipotermia fuera de mi casa- ah, no, solo se estaba preocupando por ella. Suspiré decepcionado entrando a la casa. Aunque de alguna forma mantenía la esperanza de que de una manera indirecta se halla preocupado por mí.

Su casa era acogedora, y la verdad recién me daba cuenta de que nunca antes había entrado, ya que generalmente mi bella Sakura solía dejarme esperando afuera , lo que significaba que le estaba bajando las defensas, sonreí feliz mientras observaba el salón-comedor que se presentaba en frente mío. Por una parte estaba el living, con un juego de sillones de color rojo, decorado con varias fotos familiares en las que pude divisar a mi bella Sakura a diferentes edades. Mientras que al otro lado estaba la mesa del comedor y en ella estaba mi pequeña castaña leyendo un libro mientras escribía de vez en cuando en unas hojas que tenía junto a ella.

Sonreí, al notar que nunca dejaba de estudiar, está bien que se quisiese ganar la beca, pero esto ya estaba llegando a un exceso: estudiaba en clases, luego se iba a la biblioteca y después llegaba a su casa a seguir estudiando, así jamás tendrá tiempo para mí.

Pensé en un momento en acercarme a ella para continuar con mi plan de conquista, pero rechacé completamente la idea cuando escuché la voz de su hermano bajando la escalera.

-Veo que ya llegaste mocoso- me dijo llegando hasta donde yo estaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- le respondí mirándolo feo.

-Como quieras mocoso- dijo él burlonamente –aunque me has sorprendido, te has demorado mucho menos de lo común- comentó.

"Pues claro, quería ver a tu hermana, de la cual estoy locamente enamorados desde hace un tiempo y a pesar de que la he visto hasta hace unas horas en la escuela la he extrañado a morir" quise responderle, pero me arrepentí enseguida, sabiendo que hacerlo significaría firmar mi sentencia de muerte, así que me limite a mentirle –es que estaba en casa de un amigo que queda por aquí, por lo que el tramo fue más corto-

-Ya veo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones –En todo caso, Faren ya esta por venir, fue a buscar sus cosas y ya baja-

-Aja- contesté yo simplemente sin ponerle mucha atención ya que intentaba ver de reojo que hacía mi doncella, sin que Kinomoto se diese cuenta.

Y así me encontraba yo, observándola estudiar, cuando escuchamos el ruido de varias cosas caerse en el segundo piso, por el que todos nos sobresaltamos.

-Iré a ver que ocurrió- dijo Kinomoto de inmediato, subiendo, dejándome nuevamente a solas con mi cerezo. Momento que no desaproveché para acercarme ágilmente a ella que ya no estudiaba debido a que el ruido también la había sobresaltado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Li?- me preguntó ella apenas estuve a su lado, mientras intentaba volver a lo que estaba.

-Nada, solo quería verte- le contesté yo mientras le daba una de las sonrisas más sexys de mi repertorio, sonrisa que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

-Será mejor que te alejes- me recomendó –Si Touya te ve intentando coquetearme será tu fin-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me estas protegiendo?- le contesté sonriendo considerablemente emocionado.

-No, simplemente me daría pena por la pobre Faren que se nota que te quiere mucho- contestó, volviendo, por no sé que vez en el día, a romper mi pobre corazón, pero no alcancé a responderle, ya que en ese instante hizo acto de presencia mi querida hermana, siendo seguida de cerca por su novio (Aún no comprendo cual es la manía que tienen todos el día de hoy por interrumpirme)

-¡Hermanito que bueno que has llegado!- me saludo ella con su entusiasmo de siempre en lo que se acercaba rápidamente a mí y me abrazaba con tal fuerza que casi me asfixiaba.

-Sí, a mi también me da gusto verte Faren- le respondí apenas ella me soltó y pude volver a respirar –Pero no era para tanto-

-ay, no seas exagerado Shao, sólo es un cariño- me retó ella sacándome la lengua de forma infantil, para luego, al parecer, acordarse de algo y dirigirse a mi princesa –Por cierto Sakura, creo que esto te pertenece- le dijo entregándole un papel, que para mi mala suerte, pocos segundos después, pude reconocer como la nota que le había dado esta mañana, la cual había firmado con mi nombre. Y conociendo lo copuchenta que es Faren ya la habría leído, y si ya les había dicho que sería malo que Eriol se enterara de mi amor por Sakura, con Faren todo sería mil veces peor –Al parecer se te ha caído cuando bajaste tus cuadernos- continuó diciendo mi "adorable" hermana mientras me sonreía traviesamente y yo notaba como mi cerezo y yo nos sonrojábamos a más no poder.

-Eh, esto… yo… Faren- comenzó a tartamudear mi princesa tomando el papel completamente sonrojada mientras escondía su mirada en el piso, intentando disimular.

-¿Qué es eso Monstruo?- escuché que preguntó de pronto el mayor de los Kinomoto acercándose a la escena, y yo tragué pesado rogando por que el idiota no fuera a leer el papel.

-No ¡No es nada!- se apresuró a decir Sakura escondiendo la nota tras de si, al menos confiaba en que ella no me delataría, pero…

-¡Al parecer Sakurita tiene un enamorado!- exclamó Faren con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su novio, que a simple vista se notaba que intentaba controlar su ira. Sabía que mi hermana no era de fiar.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó furioso segundos después, al parecer no le había funcionado eso de tranquilizarse. Por lo que mi corazón a latir más rápidamente, presintiendo que se acercaba el final.

-¡No es nadie Touya!- intentó calmarlo su hermana –son solo imaginaciones de Faren- dijo mientras me mandaba furtivas miradas de odio por haberla metido en aquel dilema, mientras yo solo le pedía con la mirada que no me delatara como el autor de la nota.

-Sakura…- siseo Touya con voz amenazadora acercándose lentamente –será mejor que me digas la verdad o la tendré que descubrir por mi mismo…-

-Kinomoto, por favor- intenté diciendo yo, para desviar la atención del sujeto de su hermana hacia mí, para que así a ella no se le fuera a escapar nada –No encuentro nada de malo en que Sakura tenga pareja…-

-¡Entonces es verdad que tiene un enamorado!- exclamó el hombre ahora dirigiéndose hacia mí, en tanto yo intentaba calmarme para no terminar delatándome a mi mismo.

-No, yo, no…- mascullé, nervioso a más no poder.

-¡Vamos! Dime quién es- me exigió tomándome del cuello de la polera.

-Yo… esto… no lo sé…- intenté decir mientras observaba la cara preocupada de Sakura y a mi hermana riendo disimuladamente ante mi desgracia.

-¡Claro!- escuché de pronto decir a Kinomoto sonriendo triunfante en lo que me dejaba caer al piso y yo me daba cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás y debía de enfrentarme a los temidos celos de Kinomoto en tan solo unos segundos… -¡Tú! ¡Tú me puedes ayudar!- exclamó.

Eh… ¿Ayudar? Yo ayudar a Kinomoto… Eso no sonaba como amenaza –Dis… ¿Disculpa?- le pregunté.

-Es que es obvio- sonrió él con autosuficiencia –a ti todos te respetan y si te ven en la escuela con Sakura, quien quiera que sea su enamorado ya no se atreverá a acercársele. Así que desde ahora tú deberás de quedarte con mi hermana lo suficiente para que ese tipejo se asuste y no se acerque más- dijo mientras yo ya no me la podía creer. No solo no me descubre como el autor de la nota, sino que me pide que ¡Esté todo el día al lado de Sakura! Las cosas no me podían estar saliendo mejor. Quise sonreír, pero debía disimular.

-¡Touya! Escuché a lo lejos el alegato de mi amada, pero mi mente ya estaba en otra parte y solo despertó cuando el hermano de Sakura se despidió de mí pidiendo que cuidara de su hermana y yo me subía al auto con Faren.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó mi Faren una vez ya estuvimos lejos de la casa Kinomoto -¡Te gusta la pequeña Sakura!-

-Ya cállate Faren- le dije yo intentando concentrarme en el camino, mientras me sonrojaba más y más.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer- siguió hablando –Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de ella. Y dime, ¿ya sois novios?-

-Para mi desgracia, no- contesté yo resignado ya a la larga charla que me esperaba con mi hermana –es más me ha rechazado constantemente- suspiré.

-¡Qué! Eso no puede ser posible- se sorprendió Faren –seguramente fue un error- propuso pero yo solamente me limité a negar, estaba seguro que ya me había rechasado no eran producto de mi imaginación.

-Pero no te preocupes Faren- le sonreí engreídamente –ya verás que la lograré conquistar y ya no será tu cuñada solo por ser la hermana de Kinomoto- le prometí.

-Ay que lindo lo dices- se emocionó ella mientras parecía que le iban a salir corazoncitos por los ojos –muy bien, entonces yo te ayudaré- decidió.

-No es necesario Faren…-

-Vamos, si en serio te seré de utilidad- me prometió.

-No, en serio que no es necesario- intenté convencerla, porque no tenía idea cual táctica pudiera usar mi bella hermana para ayudarme, aunque ya tenía claro que con lo persistente que es ella, no importando lo que diga, meterá de todas formas sus narices en esto. Suspiré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N.A: **Hola! :) pues, que quieren que les diga? Estoy muy emocionada! Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en el primer capitulo de una historia! Ni menos me lo imagine que pudiera ocurrir con esta historia ^^ me han hecho muy feliz

Bueno, no sé si lo habrán notado que este segundo capitulo es más corto, pero es que resulta que se me viene un fin de año bastante agitado y si no subía ahora lo que tenía no tengo idea cuando habrían tenido el próximo capitulo xB Solo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews :P

La respuestas de los reviews del primer capitulo estaran en mi perfil supongo que en un rato más xD sino estarán mañana en la tarde sin falta :D

Bueno se me cuidan muchoo =) besos i nos leemos :P


	3. Avances

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 3: Avances.**

Era una fría mañana de día martes, pero a pesar de que detesto el frío y de tener un examen de japonés a primera hora y no haber estudiado nada, amanecí con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

Es que las cosas no me podrían estar saliendo mejor, bueno quizás si Sakura me aceptara de una vez por todas como su novio sería mucho mejor, pero ese no es el caso. Lo que me tiene realmente feliz es el hecho de contar con la ayuda de Eriol, Tomoyo y Faren para mi plan e conquista, aunque no sé de que forma podrán ayudarme… en todo caso, peor es nada. Además existe otro hecho que causa gran porcentaje de mi felicidad, el cual era que Touya Kinomoto me ha pedido personalmente que cuide de su hermanita, por lo que desde ahora tendré la excusa perfecta para pasar junto a ella todo el tiempo que quiera.

Me levanté del mejor ánimo posible para ir a la preparatoria, estando en tan solo unos segundos ya lavado y vestido, presentándome en el comedor donde ya se encontraban mi madre y Faren tomando desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludé con una gran sonrisa, que extrañó a Ieran

-Es raro verte con una sonrisa en tu rostro, Xiaolang- - comentó como una clara invitación a que le contara lo que me traía así.

-Si el mundo te sonríe, madre, hay que devolverle la sonrisa- le contesté yo de una forma poética inimaginable en mí, mientras me sentaba a tomarme mi desayuno.

-Lo que ocurre es que el pequeño Shao se ha enamorado- le contó Faren risueña a mi madre. Y ya ustedes se deben de haber dado cuenta de una de las razones por las que no quería que mi hermana se enterara… se lo contará a todo el mundo, solo espero que se controle y no se lo cuente a su novio. Pero en fin, que mi madre se enterara en esos momentos no me importaba, estaba feliz.

-Así que enamorado… ya era hora que sentaras cabeza Xiaolang- dijo mi madre orgullosa- deberías de traerla algún día de estos a cenar a casa, quisiera conocer a la mujer que te cautivo-

-A mi también me gustaría poder invitarla, madre- le respondí luego de tomar un sorbo de mi café –pero veo difícil que sea pronto, ya que aún no la logro convencer de que yo soy su mejor opción-

-pero ese no es problema Shao- intervino mi hermana sonriente- puedo decirle a Touya que venga con ella a cenar, no tiene por que sospechar- sugirió.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Kinomoto en todo esto?- preguntó Ieran extrañada ante la mención del novio de Faren en la conversación.

-Lo que ocurre es que Shaoran se ha enamorado de la pequeña Sakura, mi cuñada- le respondió Faren siguiendo con el dialogo como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Ya entiendo, y según tú me has contado es una muchacha muy aplicada...-

-Exacto, sería la perfecta esposa para Shao-

-Si tú lo dices... pero de todos modos me gustaría comprobarlo por mi misma, así que espero que la puedas invitar pronto a casa-

-Bueno, bueno- dije al fin yo poniéndome de pie cuando me aburrí de escucharlas planear mi futuro, pero extrañamente (incluso para mí) aún seguía con una impecable sonrisa en mi rostro -ya que ustedes se harán cargo de la cena yo iré a la escuela para ver si logro ser yo quien la invite a venir- les guiñé un ojo antes de salir al recibidor y colocándome una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y tomando de mi mochila, salí de la casa.

A pesar de que corría un viento helado y de la nieve que había caído durante la noche, decidí ir caminando a la escuela, ya que no tenía ganas de perder mi felicidad por estar peleando con el tráfico mañanero.

Caminé tarareando una canción que tenía pegada desde que llegué ayer a casa, creo que decía algo así como: _"no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo…"_ no estoy muy seguro, solo sabía que iba muy acorde con mi situación actual.

Detuve mi andar al pasar por una florería, sonreí aún más, si es que eso era posible, al decidir llevarle una pequeña sorpresa a mi amada Sakura. Cinco minutos después salí de la tienda con la rosa más grande y más grande que había en el lugar para luego seguir mi camino con un optimismo desconcertante.

-Buenos días Romeo- me saludo Eriol cuando me dio alcance en el pasillo de la preparatoria que daba a nuestro salón –veo que las cosas van bien…-

-Más que bien- le sonreí yo sin ocultar la rosa que llevaba entre mis manos, a pesar de notar las distintas reacciones que provocaba en mis compañeros, que variaban desde desconcierto a ira, siendo este último de parte de mi club de admiradoras –ya luego te contaré todos los sucesos- le prometí a mi amigo una vez entrábamos al salón de clases donde ya estaba un buen grupo de compañeros, entre ellos, Sakura, que estaba parada frente a su pupitre ordenando sus libros –ahora iré a por mi florcita- le comuniqué.

-Suerte- me deseó mi amigo de gafas antes de ir a saludar a su novia, mientras yo me dirigía con paso decidido al puesto de mi cerezo que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor, que aún no llegaba.

-La belleza de una rosa no tiene comparación, con la dulzura de te rostro y la hermosura de tu corazón- le susurré al oído una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, sobresaltándola.

-¡Li!- exclamó dándose vuelta con el seño fruncido –no vuelvas a hacer eso- me retó, a lo que yo solo atiné a sonreír y entregarle la rosa que llevaba en mis manos.

-Una flor para otra flor- le dije ignorando olímpicamente su enojo.

-Por favor ¿Desde cuando tan poeta?- preguntó ella irónicamente cruzándose de brazos ignorando la rosa.

-Leí las frases en un libro por ahí- le contesté encogiéndome de hombros, pero sin quitar a rosa de entre nosotros dos, esperando a que la tomara.

-Pues llévate tus absurdas frasecitas y tu cursi flor de mi vista- dijo ella mordazmente mientras tomaba asiento en su puesto –nada sacaras con ella-

-No me la llevaré- contesté yo demostrando seguridad en cada una de mis palabras mientras dejaba la rosa en su mesa –la he comprado para ti y no me iré hasta que la aceptes, ya después podrás hacer lo quieras con ella –terminé, poniéndome en cuclillas para quedar a su altura, notando como intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Por dios Li!- suspiró cansada, mirándome finalmente a los ojos –¿Es que no te cansas de que te rechace cruelmente una y otra vez?- me preguntó exasperada.

-No- le contesté yo con orgullo –nunca nadie en la vida me ha rechazado y no dejaré que la chica de la que en verdad me he enamorado sea la primera en hacerlo- le dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla, sin importarme que el resto de nuestros compañeros nos estuviera mirando incrédulos. Para ver si así lograba hacerla entender que lo que siento por ella es tan real y lógico como que se sube para arriba y se baja para abajo… Lo sé, eso no fue poético, pero fue lo único obviamente lógico que se me vino a la mente para poder comparar mi amor por Sakura, pero en fin, volvamos a lo que habíamos quedado…

-¡Pero si apenas y me conoces!- exclamó ella apartando de un manotazo mi mano de su mejilla, mientras notaba un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas –no puedes enamorarte de mi…-

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para poder quererte como lo hago Sakura- le hablé yo, poniendo de pie, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor del rechazo –y no me cansaré de demostrártelo hasta que me aceptes, así sea que tenga que humillarme y tirar mi orgullo al piso, todo con tal de que lo notes, porque con tenerte a mi lado sé que todo este esfuerzo habrá valido la pena y seré el hombre más feliz y orgulloso por tenerte. Sé que con lograr que tu me mires como algo más que el hermano de tu cuñada, que sientas por mí algo tan fuerte como lo siento yo, con lograr aquello… yo estaré en el verdadero paraíso, junto a ti…- declaré, dejando a Sakura y a toda la clase en un silencio sepulcral, que no se quebró hasta que sonaron unos aplausos detrás mío, que al darme vuelta, me di cuenta que provenían de la profesora de dramática, una señora ya edad, baja y regordeta que vestía de una forma bastante excéntrica, y quién sabe cuando y porque entró al salón.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- exclamaba emocionada la vieja loca, porque hay que admitir que a la pobre le faltaba más de un tornillo -¡Eso ha sido lo más hermoso y romántico que he escuchado en todos los años que he trabajado en esta escuela. Deberías unirte al grupo de teatro y expresión, harías mucho bien allí y serías el modelo a seguir de mis estudiantes- me propuso tomándome de los hombros con alguna clase de orgullo en su mirada.

-Esto… bueno… yo no- comencé a balbucear algo nervioso, nunca me ha gustado estar cerca de esta señora, digamos que siempre me ha dado algo de pánico.

-Disculpe profesora- escuché de pronto la melodiosa voz de mi amada, que se había puesto de pie y ahora captaba toda la atención de la loca.

-Dígame Kinomoto- le preguntó la Vieja, soltándome, por lo que pude volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-Me preguntaba que es lo que hace usted aquí, ya que ahora teníamos examen con el profesor de Japonés- declaró.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó la profesora volviendo a su escritorio –hoy el profesor a faltado, así que les pediré a todos que vuelvan a sus asientos, ya que yo tomaré el examen- informó, por lo que todo el curso comenzó a moverse hacia sus respectivos pupitres.

-Gracias- le susurré con una sonrisa a la castaña de mis sueños antes de partir hacia mi puesto –me has salvado la vida-

-Ni te lo creas Li- me contestó ella mandándome una mirada asesina –No lo he hecho por ti-

-¿Entonces?- pregunté alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Quería hacer pronto el examen, no me maté estudiando toda la noche para que por las locuras de la profesora suspendieran la evaluación- me contestó al tiempo en que me hacía señas para que me retirara, y a mi no me quedó otra que obedecerle, por que además la profesora ya me estaba mirando feo.

…

El día había pasado con gran rapidez, ya que con todo el ajetreo de los exámenes no había podido ver a Sakura, además de que cuando la fui a buscar a la biblioteca, ella ya no estaba, cosa rara para ser día martes.

Por eso, es que ahora me encontraba caminando por el patio junto con Eriol, esperando la hora para la práctica de fútbol, mientras le contaba los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-Entonces ya tienes a Kinomoto de tu parte- comentó mi amigo mientras seguíamos avanzando sin rumbo fijo.

-o al menos hasta que se entere de que soy yo el enamorado de su pequeña hermana- dije yo sonriendo despreocupado, mientras veía como en el cielo pequeñas nubes tomaban forma de corazoncitos…

-Oye Shaoran…- me dijo de pronto Eriol sacándome de mis locuras transitorias mientras detenía su caminar, cosa que imité.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté mirándolo a la cara.

-¿Esa no es Fa?- cuestionó indicando algo detrás de mi, pero yo solo atiné a encogerme de hombros.

Fa Meiling es mi antigua novia, a quién deje hace ya más de medio año por que me estaba hostigando demasiado, además que para esa época Sakura ya estaba apareciendo en mi vida, por lo que mi cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo. Pero el problema en esto es que Meiling nunca aceptó nuestro rompimiento y ha venido acosándome desde entonces, por lo que me ha parecido bastante extraño que aún no se halla acercado a mi luego de que se supo de que yo ando tras Sakura. Pero ese no era el caso ahora.

-Vamos Eriol, sabes que ella ya no me importa- le contesté queriendo seguir con nuestro camino, pero el me detuvo.

-Quizás ella no te importe, pero con quien está sí…- dejo incitándome a mirar hacia atrás y así lo hice, encontrándome con la imagen de mi ex a unos cuantos metros de distancia, los suficientes como para no habernos notado, enfrentando a mi amada Sakura, la cual nos daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver las expresiones de su rostro.

- Esto no tiene pinta de ser algo bueno- le dije a mi amigo antes de comenzar a acercarme sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraban el par de mujeres.

-Iré a buscar a Tomoyo- creí oírle decir a él, pero poco me importó, ya que en esos momentos mi mente estaba ocupada en la escena que ocurría en frente.

-Que tierno… te debes sentir como en un cuento de hadas ¿no?- escuché decir a Meiling con burla una vez estuve más cerca, al parecer estaba tan concentrada en fastidiar a mi cerezo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-No digas estupideces Fa- escuché al fin la voz de mi doncella –Si yo acepté la rosa de Li fue con la única razón deque quería que se fuera de una buena vez- mintió, ¿Qué cómo sé que mintió? Fácil, si hubiera aceptado la rosa por aquella razón perfectamente la pudo haber tirado luego del examen, pero no, desde mi posición podía ver perfectamente como Meiling jugaba con la flor que compré esta mañana, por lo que mi corazón no se vio nuevamente herido –Además no es mi culpa que él te halla dejado y ahora esté "enamorado" de mi- dijo mi amada con altanería –así que tú y tus estúpidos celos pueden irse a molestar a otra parte, porque yo quiero seguir estudiando-

-¡Qué te has creído mocosa engreída!- exclamó Meiling estrujando la rosa con toda su fuerza, para terminar tirándola hecha trisas al piso –Tú no eres competencia para mí, seguramente solo eres un capricho que le dio a mi Shaoran por cortejar a nerds y feas como tú, ya verás que pronto se aburrirá de ti y volverá corriendo a mis brazos- se burló la pelinegra con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues anda, te lo regalo- le contestó mi princesa sin cambiar su tono de voz mientras se agachaba a recoger los pétalos de rosa que habían caído cerca de ella y los guardaba entre las hojas de uno de sus libros.

-¡ahg! Niñita estúpida- la insultó mi ex-novia con rabia por su tranquilidad, mientras pateaba mientras pateaba una pila de libros que estaba en el piso, rompiéndole la cubierta a uno de ellos, lo que causó que mi paciencia comenzara a llegar a su límite -¿Qué? ¿Acaso la niñita de papi va a llorar porque he roto su libro?- le dijo mirándola con burla –Solo te lo recordaré una vez más Kinomoto y que no se te olvide… No te acerques a Shaoran, él es mío- le advirtió volviendo a patear el libro que ya estaba roto.

-¡Ya basta Fa!- exclamé yo colocándome a un lado de mi princesa, pero ella miraba el piso, así que no pude ver su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, pero lo que sí pude notar fue la cara de pánico que puso mi ex-novia al verme allí –creí haberte dicho claramente que lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro y que te alejes de mis asuntos…-

-Shaoran por favor- dijo ella con altanería una vez la sorpresa inicial se hubo esfumado –entra en razón y compara, bien sabes que yo soy mucho mejor que esta niñata que te ha dado por cortejar- dijo acercándose sensualmente para quedar a poco centímetros de mí –vamos… sabes que yo soy capas de hacerte muchas más cosas que esa idiotita…- me dijo colocando sus manos en mi pecho.

-Creo que tienes razón Meiling- le dije yo siguiéndole el juego mientras notaba que mi chica de ojos verdes se giraba sorprendida, quizás preguntándose si yo era capaz de olvidarme tan fácilmente de las promesas que le hice. Lentamente y con algo de repulsión, llevé mis manos hacia su cuello, el cual acaricié levemente, logrando que ella sonriera triunfante, pero aquella sonrisa le duró poco, por que antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta, la agarré del cuello de su camisa, frunciendo el seño –pero resulta que no quiero que me des tantos cuernos como puedas por semana- le escupí en la cara- y te puedo asegurar que Sakura es diez mil veces mejor mujer que tú, así que te voy a pedir que no te vuelvas a acercar ella o te las verás conmigo, y creo que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy realmente enojado- la amenacé soltándola al fin -¿Entendiste?-

-S… si- me contestó la pelinegra alejándose unos cuantos pasos con miedo, mientras se sobaba el cuello –lo que tú quieras Shao, pero ya te quiero ver cuando vuelvas a mí alegando que esta nerd no te pudo complacer- dijo antes de darle una mirada de odio a Sakura y retirarse del lugar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté luego de unos segundos a mi amada, sentándome junto a ella que evitaba a como de lugar mi mirada.

-Claro que sí- contestó ella mirando el piso, pero aquello no impidió que pudiera ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Discúlpame Sakura- le pedí colocando mi mano en su mejilla para obligarla a mirarme, por lo que descubrí que efectivamente lo que hacía brillar sus ojos eran lágrimas que intentaba retener.

-No tienes porque disculparte Li- me contestó ella intentando sonar fuerte –desde que te me has declarado varias chicas, y unos cuantos chicos, de tu club de fans han venido con aquellas mismas amenazas, pero ya he aprendido que…- no la dejé continuar, porque de un segundo a otro ya la tenía abrazada en contra de mi pecho –Li, suéltame- me pidió una vez pasado el shock, pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, notaba como sufría.

-No quiero que te hagas la fuerte conmigo Sakura- le dije seriamente mientras ella pataleaba, pero luego de un rato se tranquilizó y tan solo se dejó abrazar, yo sonreí discretamente por haber ganado aquella batalla –sé que estas sufriendo… No es fácil el cambio en 180 grados que ha dado tu vida por mi culpa. Antes pasabas desapercibida y podías fijarte solo en tus estudios, pero ahora debes enfrentar a todos aquellos que se oponen a mis sentimientos, ya lo comprobé con Fujiwara y Meiling- suspiré –Por favor perdóname… lo que siento por ti Sakura, es muy fuerte y quisiera que me creas… y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que evitar estos problemas, para que podamos ser felices- le confesé.

-Quizás te podrías alejar de mí de una vez por todas- me sugirió pasando sus manos por mi cintura para apretarme contra ella cuando sintió que yo pretendía alejarme para poder mirarla a la cara, mientras yo sentía que mi camiseta al nivel de mi pecho, justo donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, se comenzaba a humedecer.

-Cualquier cosa menos alejarme de ti- me corregí abrazándola más fuerte en un intento por consolarla –Incluso, creo que tengo que estar todo el día junto a ti para evitar que se te acerquen-

Nos quedamos en aquella posición por un buen tiempo, en silencio, tan solo sintiendo el apoyo del otro, sin atreverme a preguntar el por qué de su llanto, seguramente porque temía a su respuesta.

Luego de minutos sin movernos, sentí como Sakura comenzaba a separarse, yo tan solo la deje. Por mucho que me gustase sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío no podía aprovecharme de las circunstancias y terminar arruinando todo lo que había avanzado.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento- me dijo mientras se limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas que había botado anteriormente –no sé que me ocurrió… fue solo un tonto impulso- intentaba justificarse algo sonrosada.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí con cariño ordenando sus libros, que por culpa de Meiling estaban desparramados alrededor nuestro –me gustan aquellos impulsos, podrían ser más seguidos…-

-¡No seas idiota Li!- exclamó ella tomando el libro que se había roto haciendo una mueca de disgusto –eso no volverá a ocurrir- prometió volviendo a ser la Sakura que yo conocía.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dije yo encogiéndome de hombros, mientras miraba el libro roto –es el mismo que me prestaste- comenté al ver su título.

-El que me robaste, querrás decir- me dijo mirándome feo –he tenido que pedir este prestado de la biblioteca… ahora no sé como lo devolveré- suspiró.

-No te preocupes, yo compraré otro- le dije tomando el texto en mis manos –de todos modos podríamos decir que es mi culpa que ahora esté roto.

-Bueno, tienes razón… así que no me negaré- contestó mi bella flor con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual provocó que mi corazón dejase de latir por unos segundos, que fueron vitales para mi cerebro que quedo en una coma emocional… Ella nunca antes me había sonreído así, al parecer mi esfuerzo al fin estaba dando sus frutos –En todo caso…- dijo ella después de un rato, sacándome de mi letargo, mientras me miraba con curiosidad -¿Por qué has tomado mi libro? Que yo sepa no tomas esa materia- me preguntó, mientras yo ya no cabía en mi felicidad, al parecer no le era tan indiferente como para que se acordara de esos detalles.

-Bueno, resulta que cierta señorita me dejó algo confundido con una integral y quiero poder responderle para la próxima vez- mientras ambos nos acomodábamos para quedar sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-¿y crees podértela con la materia?- me preguntó burlona- porque te recuerdo que las integrales no tienen mucho que ver con el deporte y esas cosas- dijo citando mi respuesta de cuando me rechazó.

-Pero aunque no me lo creas se me dan muy bien las matemáticas, incluso, pienso estudiar alguna ingeniería- le informé.

-¿entonces por qué no has tomado esa asignatura?-

-Porque me bastaba con el estrés de las materias obligatorias como para agregarle esa, por eso es que tomé el electivo artístico- le expliqué –además, cuando elegimos los ramos aún no me enamoraba de ti, si no hubiera sido así hubiera tomado tus mismas clases, solo para no tener que separarme de ti en todo el día- dije luego haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-Li, eres un maldito acosador- me dijo ella mirándome de reojo con molestia, mientras yo solo asentía sonriente.

-¡Ey, Shaoran!- escuchamos de pronto a alguien gritar mi nombre desde el edificio, al voltear hacia esa dirección observé a Eriol y Daidouji dirigirse de la mano hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros –Supuse que seguirían aquí- dijo Eriol una vez estuvo junto a nosotros –vine a buscarte, ya es hora del entrenamiento y no sería bueno que precisamente tú llegases tarde-

-Tienes razón- suspiré yo mirando mi reloj de pulsera y luego con el dolor de mi alma colocarme de pie, alejándome, por tanto, de mi amada Sakura –Intentaré traerte mañana el libro y si quieres puedo aprovechar para hacerte unas clases particulares- le guiñé un ojo a modo de despedida a mi querida castaña, notando como Eriol y su novia nos miraban desconcertados y Sakura suspiraba, seguramente resignada a que nunca cambiaría mi forma de ser con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N.A: **¡Feliz año nuevoooo! xD si , lo sé, es algo tarde, pero es que digamos que tuve un fin del 2008 algo agita y recién me he podido dar el lujo de actualizar :P

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, dotado con un gran felicidad de Shaoran, acercamientos entre nuestros bellos protagonistas y el comienzo del drama, chan! hahah se han fijado que Sakura se esta sonrojando a cada rato? al parecer el plan de Shaoran esta dando frutos... pero no hay que cantar victoria todavia, por que aun quedan varios capitulos, en los que cualquier cosa puede pasar xB

Bueno, esperare a sus Reviews para saber si les ha gustado el capitulo ^^ i la respuesta a los del capitulo pasado estaran en mi profile en solo unos minutoos

Se me cuidan mucho, y nos leemos por allí.

Besoos

bye


	4. Acercamientos, ¿Es un sí?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 4: Acercamientos, ¿Es un sí?  
**

Llegué sonriente a la escuela, con una rosa y un libro nuevo entre mis brazos, ya que sentía que pronto Sakura me aceptaría y podríamos ser los novios más felices de todo el instituto.. ¡No! De Japón, ¡Del mundo! Sonreí aun más si eso era posible…

La Primera clase del día era la clase optativa, es decir, artes. Por lo que generalmente no veía a Sakura hasta la hora del descanso, pero el día de hoy haría una excepción para ir a entregarle el libro que de seguro necesitaría a esta hora.

Así que me desvié de mi camino, adentrándome en los desconocidos pasillos del sector matemático de la escuela, acordándome en ese momento que no tenía ni idea de en que salón se encontraba mi amada Sakura. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras me regañaba mentalmente por no haberle pedido a Eriol que me averiguara aquella información de vital importancia.

Ni modo, no me queda otra que preguntarle a alguien… Me resigné comenzando a caminar por el desolado pasillo en busca de alguien. Ya estaban a punto de tocar la campana que daría inicio a las clases, así que seguramente ya todos los cerebritos se encontrarían en sus salones.

Caminé mirando vagamente las puertas que se encontraban cerca, en busca de alguna pista que me guiase a mi destino, hasta que cruzó por mi lado una muchacha, seguramente de un curso inferíos, de cabello negro trenzado y unas gafas grandotototas.

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?- le dije para llamar su atención, logrando que se detuviera junto a mí.

La muchacha me miró algo desconcertada por unos segundos, para luego ponerse completamente roja y comenzar a templar ligeramente. Genial, otra que está coladita por mí ¡Dios por qué me hiciste tan endemoniadamente sexy! Me quejé para mis adentros mientras la chica seguía intentando decir algo coherente.

-Esto… Yo… Que, ¿Qué deseas?- me preguntó al fin sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara, con una voz bastante aguda.

-¿Sabes dónde queda el salón de matemáticas avanzada?- le pregunté queriendo salir rápido de esta conversación para ir a encontrarme con mi futura novia.

-Eh… esta… en… en, Subiendo la escalera a la izquierda, el salón 207- me contestó mientras jugaba con sus manos y yo simplemente rolaba los ojos. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se tenían que poner tan tontas al estar en frente mío? Me quejé por la actitud de la chica, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy completamente enamorado de Sakura, ella nunca cambia su forma de ser por el simple hecho de estar en frente mío.

-Gracias- le dije a la chica cuando comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la escalera, pero ella me retuvo.

-¡Espera!- exclamó por lo que yo me di vuelta para observarla completamente roja, a tal extremo que en cualquier extremo se desmayaría por falta de sangre en el resto del cuerpo –Qui ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció.

-No, gracias- le respondí volviendo a mi camino escuchando como ella suspiraba decepcionada.

-Entonces cuando llegues al segundo piso debes doblar a la derecha y seguir un rato hasta llegar a la sala 222- me dijo la muchacha mientras me alejaba, dejándome algo confundido ¡Quizá a donde habría querido llevarme aquella muchachita! Luego lo averiguaría, ahora solo debía entregarle sus cosas a mi cerecito, para así poder volver a mi aula.

El segundo piso ya estaba más poblado, aunque la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor eran del sexo masculino, ya que eran muy pocas las mujeres que se atrevían a incursionar en el área matemática, las cuales generalmente tenían gafas "poto de botella", el pelo hecho un desastre, o vestían como en un convento de monjas, o todas las anteriores juntas. Pero claro habían excepciones a la regla, y entre ellas estaba Sakura, lo que me causaba varios dolores de cabeza, ya que por tal motivo muchos de los hombres de esta sección tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, cosa que había comprobado unos meses atrás, cuando recién me estaba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos…

_Había corrido a más no poder, llevaba ya un par de semanas de haber terminado con Meiling y esta aún seguía intentando que volviésemos, por eso ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio matemático, ya que mi ex ni en sus sueños se pasearía por este sector, ya que al ser tan guapa los hombres se te tirarían encima como depredadores._

_Caminé tranquilamente por el pasillo levemente concurrido por uno que otro grupo de estudiantes, pensando que quizás ya sería hora de volver con mis amigos, pero en el momento en que me dirigía de vuelta escuché una suave voz que me parecía conocida._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!- exclamó la vocecilla que venía del otro lado del pasillo, por lo que caminé lo que me quedaba para llegar a la esquina y al girarme pude reconocer a la cuñada de Faren, una muchacha de pelo castaño corto, que si no fuera por el flequillo que llevaba la haría parecer como un niño, tenía estatura mediana y unos ojos verdes, que podrían ser lo único que resaltara de su figura que no escapaba para nada de lo normal. Pero a pesar de aquella normalidad ella tiene su reputación ya hecha en la escuela, pero no era nada buena, ya que era catalogada como una nerd, ya que era una apartada social que dedicaba todo su tiempo a estudiar y para lo único que se le acercaban era para molestarla o pedirle ayuda en los trabajos, cosa a la que ella siempre se negaba._

_En fin, ella estaba apoyada en una pared sujetando con fuerza sus libros contra su pecho como si fueran un escudo, mientras que un chico de cabello y ojos negros que estaba frente a ella la miraba con súplica._

_-Vamos Kinomoto- siguió insistiendo el muchacho –¡no te cuesta nada!- dijo acercándose más a Kinomoto que se apretaba en contra de la pared._

_-Bueno… pero algo debería de ganar- escuché sorprendido que decía la cuñada de mi hermana cambiando su fría voz por una más sensual. Quise irme en ese mismo instante al darme cuenta que aquella castaña no era como todos creían, si no que otra chica fácil más de la escuela, pero un pequeño peso que me carcomía el estomago me obligó a quedarme allí para comprobar mis sospechas._

_-Supe que necesitas dinero…- ofreció el muchacho, por lo que la castaña tan solo le sonrió y poco a poco se dirigieron a una puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, para entrar por ella mientras el muchacho comenzaba a besarle el cuello._

_Sentí un pesado golpe en el preciso instante en que comprobé que la angelical y estudiosa Sakura no era más que otra vulgar perra, así que al instante, producto de una fuerte rabia que nacía en mí, me dirigí al armario de escobas en el cual se habían escondido, dispuesto a desenmascararla, pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta escucho un gemido de dolor y esta se abre abruptamente, dejando salir a una tranquila Sakura que paso por mi lado sacudiéndose sus manos sin siquiera voltearse a mirarme, me quedé unos segundos desconcertado mirando por donde se alejaba, hasta que sentí un leve gemido a mis espaldas, al girarme vi al lastimero chico que había intentado abusar de Sakura, tirado en el piso sujetándose sus partes preciadas, donde al parecer lo había golpeado la audaz Sakura._

_-Maldita perra, me engañó- me dijo el muchacho al notar mi presencia –Ayúdame amigo por favor- me pidió suplicante, levantando una de sus manos, la cual yo solo miré con asco, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

Tiempo después me di cuenta que ese sentimiento de pesadez en el estomago no eran ni más ni menos que simples celos, me reí de mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta en esos tiempos de mis sentimientos por Sakura, al momento que llegaba frente al salón identificado como 222.

La puerta estaba abierta y uno que otro grupo de estudiantes conversaba afuera, por lo tanto supuse que el profesor aún no había llegado y tendría el camino libre para conversar con mi amada.

Sin más preámbulos entré al lugar en busca de mi querida castaña. Allí había de todo, junto a unas ventanas estaba un grupo de nerds viendo algo en unos libros bastante gruesos, al fondo se encontraba una muchacha, guapa, pero no como mi Sakura, besándose apasionadamente con un chico el cual no se alcanzaba a distinguir desde mi posición, unos cuantos muchachos conversaban esparcidos por el salón y en medio de este había un grupo de tres chicas, entre las cuales estaba mi querida Sakura, al parecer enseñándoles algo a las otras dos, las que según yo, no eran buena compañía para una mujer como Sakura.

Una de ellas era pelirroja de ojos castaños que no era ara nada fea, pero que se declaraba abiertamente como lesbiana y la que estaba al otro lado de mi Saku, era una muchacha con unos grotescos anteojos y rasgos bastante toscos y si mi vista estaba bien, desde mi posición podía notar un pequeño bigote –iugh- pero la inspección a la fealdad de la compañera de mi cerezo al momento en que noté que esta muchacha se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y me miraba atónita, mientras temblaba nerviosa, tanto así que con un movimiento brusco de su mano tiró al piso un grueso libro que hizo una gran estruendo, por lo que los nerds dejaron de leer, los de atrás dejaron de bazuquearse, los muchachos dejaron de conversar y Sakura cesó su explicación, todos ellos para mirar a la nerviosa chica y luego dirigir su vista hacia mi persona.

-¡Li!- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha del fondo dejando de lado a su antigua entretención para acercarse coquetamente hacia mi –que sorpresa verte por aquí…- dijo pasando junto al grupo de Sakura al momento que caía de bruces al piso de una forma muy poca digna.

Miré inmediatamente al piso para descubrir el causante de su caída y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un pie moverse rápidamente, de vuelta a su posición original, el cual pertenecía a mi bella Sakura que suspiraba con resignación.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Kinomoto?- gritó la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Creí que tú ya habías rechazado a Li, así que no te entrometas ahora que ves que él no te seguirá persiguiendo- le espetó mientras mi amada se ponía tranquilamente de pie.

-Pero si yo no hago todo esto por Li- se defendió –sino por el pobre de Nakamura- apuntó al muchacho que se encontraba al fondo, despechado –mira que al pobre lo has dejado con las ganas y mira que al final será peor para ti, porque no te dará las respuestas de los exámenes-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- exclamó la chica furiosa acercándose a la castaña, dispuesta a golpearla, pero se arrepintió al momento en que yo me puse en su camino.

-Le tocas un solo pelo y te arrepentirás toda tu vida- la amenacé mientras le agarraba el brazo con el que pretendía golpear a mi amada.

-¡Por favor Li! Date cuenta…- me exclamó la muchacha fastidiada –esa nerd no vale la pena, ella luego se arrepentirá de haberte rechazado, pero ya vuelve con nosotras, las que sí te valoramos- comenzó a coquetearme.

-¿Es que ustedes están mal de la cabeza?- exclamé furioso soltando bruscamente su brazo –ya me aburrí de estar saliendo con perras que mientras están conmigo salen con otros cinco, además al fin me he enamorado de alguien de verdad y no voy a cansarme de buscarla hasta conseguir que sienta lo mismo que yo, así que ya abúrranse de joderme-

-¡Nos llamas perras a nosotras!- exclamó la chica indignada –cuando tu queridísima Kinomoto a la cual defiendes tanto la he visto entrar varias veces a aulas vacías con diferentes chicos, ¡Por dios si ella es la más perra de todas!- gritó apuntando a la castaña.

Furioso, la tomé del cuello de su camisa mirándola con odio –no te atrevas a hablar así de Sakura- le dije mientras apretaba más mi mano y ella me miraba con horror intentando soltarse.

-Li, creo que ya fue suficiente- intervino de pronto Sakura con su suave voz mientras posaba su mano en mi brazo, logrando que yo dejase de hacer fuerza y la chica lograse escapar –ella no vale tanto esfuerzo- dijo, y para mi sorpresa, me tomo delicadamente de la mano y me guió con ella fuera del salón, hasta llegar a un lugar más despoblado, donde me soltó la mano y yo sentí como un extraño sentimiento de paz que se había formado dentro de mi se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Discúlpame Sakura- dije apenas reaccioné a todo lo que había pasado –no fue mi intención armar un escándalo-

-¡Por Dios Li!- exclamó ella –donde quiera que tú estés presente se arma un escándalo- se rió dejándome totalmente sorprendido, ella nunca se había reido luego de que yo hiciera alguno de mis actos heroicos.

-¿Por qué no estás enojada gritándome?- le pregunté medio atontado.

-Por que ya era hora de que alguien le parara los carros a Fuwa- me contestó sonriente mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente en la pared que tenía tras ella.

-¿Fuwa?-

-La chica de mi clase, ese es su apellido. Es una perra con todas sus letras, se metió al electivo matemático solo para conseguir hombres… De seguro con lo que le has dicho se quedará por un buen tiempo bien quietecita- me contó –y a todo esto… ¿Por qué has ido a mi salón?- preguntó

-¡Es cierto!- exclamé yo acordándome del libro y la rosa que llevaba en mi brazo –te he traído lo que te prometí –le entregué ambas cosas.

-Umm… Gracias- respondió mi dulce doncella tomando el libro y la flor, para quedarse mirando esta última un buen tiempo en silencio –Li- me llamó de repente sobresaltándome ya queme había quedado pegado mirando sus bellos ojos esmeralda que lucían algo confundidos.

-dime- la incité a continuar.

-Allá en el salón has dicho que te aburriste de las perras, entonces… Por que, ¿Por qué no te alejaste de mi cuando Fuwa contó lo que me había visto hacer?- preguntó.

-Por que yo ya lo sabía- le dije acercándome a ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Pero aun así…-

-Y también sé- la interrumpí –lo que les hacías una vez adentro- ella me miraba desconcertada –les das un buen golpe en las partes nobles y luego te vas dejándolos a su suerte con aquel dolor infernal. Te vi hacerlo hace algún tiempo- le expliqué.

-Ya veo…- contestó mi amada luego de un rato, al parecer comprendiendo todo –Sabes- me sonrió de pronto –creo que podríamos ser amigos-

-¿Amigos?- repetí yo. ¿Amigos? Yo no quería ser su amigo, y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero lo mejor sería no desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me estaba dando, ya que me permitiría estar más cerca de ella para poder conquistarla –Cla… Claro queme encantará ser tu amigo Sakura- le respondí sonriendo mientras nos dábamos un pequeño estrechón de manos que me removió varias neuronas.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó de pronto Sakura mirando espantada su reloj –Ya es tarde, el maestro ya debe estar en el salón ¡Debo irme!- y sin decir más se fue de allí corriendo, dejándome plantado.

Pero reaccioné de pronto al recordar algo que había descubierto la noche anterior y no podía esperar para contárselo a mi amada castaña, ya que aquel detalle podría marcar un antes y un después es nuestra relación -¡Ey Sakura!- la llamé comenzando a correr tras de ella, dándole alcance al girar por el pasillo -¡Sakura espérame!- le grité logrando que se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre Li?- me preguntó mientras yo tomaba aire, antes de decirle lo que tenía en mente, rogando por qué estuviera en lo correcto.

-Menos coseno de equis al cuadrado partido por dos equis- le dije mirándola triunfante.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella un tanto desconcertada.

-La integral de seno de equis al cuadrado, la pregunta que me hiciste el día que me declaré ¿Recuerdas? Esa es la respuesta- le respondí con orgullo.

-Valla Li… al final sí tenías cerebro mas que para los deportes…-

…

Quizás el haber contestado correctamente la pregunta de cálculo que me hizo Sakura el día de mi declaración no había logrado que ella se hiciera mi novia, pero si había hecho que mi relación con Sakura fuera mucho más cercana.

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde aquel día, en los que he conocido cada vez más de mi amada, habíamos salido un par de veces con Eriol y Tomoyo y en la escuela me quedaba ayudándola a hacer alguno que otro ejercicio de cálculo que le costaba, mientras ella me ayudaba con algunos trabajos de japonés, aquella materia que tanto odiaba. Pero a pesar de aquella relación de amigos que manteníamos yo no me olvidaba de mis sentimientos y se lo hacía notar a Sakura cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad, siempre teniendo cuidado de no asustarla.

Y nuestra rutina hubiese seguido así por meses de no ser por Faren, que llegó un día contando que al fin los Kinomoto vendrían a cenar a nuestra casa, la vez pasada que había querido invitarlos no se había podido ya que Kinomoto estaba ocupado con su Tesis y al parecer ya estaba lista y solo faltaba que le entregaran su titulo para poder ejercer como un médico hecho y derecho.

Mi madre, Faren y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala esperando la llegada de los Kinomoto.

Mi hermana lucía algo nerviosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras mi madre permanecía seria, sentada en un sofá para una persona y yo, sentado en un sillón más grande, miraba a mi hermana pasearse, presintiendo que algo ocurriría esta noche que la tenía así.

-¡Ya basta Faren!- exclamé luego de un rato –o te quedas tranquila de una buena vez o nos cuentas que es lo que te tiene así- le advertí.

-Eh, sí, yo… Disculpa Shao- dijo ella azorada mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí, pero se paró inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la casa -¡Deben de ser ellos!- exclamó corriendo a abrirles la puerta al momento en que mi madre y yo también nos poníamos de pie, pero con mayor tranquilidad.

-Al fin conoceré a tu querida Sakura, hijo- comentó colocándose junto a mí para recibir a las visitas.

-Le encantará madre- le aseguré yo orgulloso –solo espero que no la asuste, ni mucho menos que nombre mis sentimientos frente a Kinomoto, el no tiene idea de que estoy enamorado de su hermana- le pedí segundos antes de que viéramos aparecer a Faren de la mano de Kinomoto y un poco más atrás aparecía Sakura algo tímida, dejándome completamente sorprendido al ver su atuendo.

No venía con aquellos pantalones y camisetas anchas que solía usar en su casa, al contrario, tenía puesta una falda de color verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camiseta blanca ajustada al cuerpo y una pequeña chaqueta del mismo tono de la falda con detalles blancos. Su pelo lo llevaba tomado en una media cola y llevaba una leve capa de maquillaje en el rostro que hacía resaltar sus orbes esmeraldas, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas era natural.

-Estas bellísima Sakura- dejé escapar por mis labios sin quitarle la vista de los ojos, intensificando su sonrojo.

-Gra… gracias- me contestó tartamudeando.

-Bueno madre- habló de pronto Faren logrando que quitase mi vista de mi bella Sakura –A Toya ya lo conoces, es mi novio y aquella dulce muchacha que nos acompaña es Sakura Kinomoto, su hermana. Sakura, te presento a mi madre, Ieran Li- las presentó.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora Li- dijo mi amada haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Sakura, mis hijos me han hablado muy bien de ti- comentó mi madre –ahora los invito a pasar al comedor, la cena ya debe de estar lista- invitó indicando hacia la habitación continua.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, mi madre se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa interrogando a los hermanos Kinomoto que se encontraban al lado de Faren y mío respectivamente.

Al terminar con el postre mi madre estuvo a punto de invitarnos de vuelta a la sala para tomar un bajativo, pero justo antes el novio de mi hermana pidió la palabra.

-Señora Ieran, disculpe usted, pero tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted- dijo tomando la mano de Faren por encima de la mesa.

-Claro muchacho- contestó tranquila mi madre -¿Prefieres que pasemos a mi escritorio?-

-Pues- el hermano de Sakura nos miró a todos los presentes antes de asentir a mi madre, quien se puso de pie para guiarlo –Espérame aquí por favor- le pidió a mi hermana que comenzaba a pararse para seguirlos.

-Pero Toya…- quiso alegar ella.

-Déjame que yo resuelva esto- le sonrió tranquilamente mi cuñado saliendo de la habitación con mi madre.

Segundos después Faren también se puso de pie –Debo saber qué es lo que están diciendo- nos explico antes de salir por la misma puerta que su novio y nuestra madre, en lo que Sakura y Yo nos miramos desconcertados.

-¿Qué crees que van a hablar?- me preguntó mi cerezo mirando hacia la puerta.

-No tengo idea- le respondí yo encogiéndome de hombros -¿Te parece que volvamos a la sala?- le propuse entonces –de seguro luego nos contarán allí que es lo que sucedió-

-Tienes razón- dijo ella poniéndose de pie junto conmigo para dirigirnos a la otra habitación. Donde nos quedamos en silencio, ella sentada en un sillón doble y yo parado en la entrada sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sakura…- dije rompiendo el silencio luego de un rato, sin dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza -¿A qué se debe tu cambio de look?- le pregunté.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tu ropa- aclaré acercándome a ella –no has venido con la ropa que vistes usualmente, incluso creo que es la primera vez que te veo con una falda que no sea la del uniforme de la escuela-

-Acaso, ¿No te gusta?- me preguntó algo dudosa mirándome a los ojos.

-¡No! Al contrario- le sonreí –creo que te ves hermosa…-

-Fue una loca idea de Tomoyo- me contó algo sonrojada mirando ahora hacia otro lado –Cuando le dije que vendríamos a cenar con tu familia me obligó a ponerme esta ropa, alegando que tenía que verme respetable frente a mi sue… digo, la suegra de Toya- se corrigió rápidamente.

Pero ya era tarde, porque me había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir y le sonreía maliciosamente -¿Estuviste a punto de decir "mi suegra" Sakura?- le pregunté sentándome junto a ella, mientras que esta esquivaba mi mirada completamente sonrojada.

-N, No. Estas equivocado Li- trató de salvarse, pero no le saldría fácil.

-No me mientas querida Sakura… Estuviste a punto de decir que mi madre era tu suegra y que yo sepa solo hay una forma de que sea así, ya que no tengo hermanos hombres- le dije colocando mis manos en sus mejillas mientras acercaba cada vez más nuestros rostros.

-No, Li…. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó nerviosa mirándome al fin a los ojos.

-Tú qué crees…- dije rosando al fin sus labios, sintiendo unas agradables cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Li por favor…- Rogó, cosa que ignoré mientras seguía rosando mis labios contra los suyos –Shaoran- dijo de pronto en algo similar a un gemido, logrando que me desconcentrara y la mirara sorprendido sin separarme mayormente.

-Me has llamado Shaoran- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ella volvía a abrir sus ojos.

-Eso parece- susurró mi cerezo, al parecer tan sorprendida como yo, pero de pronto me miró decidida –Sabes… creo que quiero arriesgarme- dijo. Y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar terminó con la distancia que había entre los ambos, haciendo presión contra mis labios.

Y yo, ni tonto ni perezoso, pasé mis manos a su cuello mientras comenzaba a profundizar el beso y la empujaba hacia atrás y terminar recostados en el sofá.

No lo podía creer, al parecer mis meses de esfuerzo estaban dando sus frutos, aunque Sakura aún no me decía que me quería como yo a ella, la pasión con la que nos estábamos besando era prueba de ello.

-Te quiero- le susurré en una de las cortas pausas que nos dimos para respirar antes de volver con el juego de nuestras bocas.

-Yo… También- me contestó mi amada contra mis labios al momento en que sus manos pasaban a jugar con mi cabello, presionándome más contra ella.

Feliz por aquella respuesta que me había dado, la apreté más contra mí, y hubiéramos seguido así de no ser por la interrupción de Faren que venía llamándonos mientras se acercaba a la sala, por lo que rápidamente, ambos bastante rojos, nos separamos y acomodamos antes de que llegaran las tres personas que se habían retirado minutos atrás.

-¡A que no adivinan!- exclamó sonriente mi hermana, ignorante de lo que había interrumpido, sujetando la mano de su novio que estaba más sonriente de lo normal -¡Toya y yo nos vamos a casar!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emm... ¿Hola? me pregunto si aun queda alguien por allí luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar... Si es que sigue alguien le pido la más sincera disculpa, si bien, había advertido que me demoraría con este capitulo, nunca creí que fuera tanto U.u Pero en recompenza les he traido este hermoso capitulo, xP con besitos y todo :D

Tengo que reconocer que me ha encantado este capitulo, sobre todo el escribir el flash back, ya que se puede notar la forma que tenía de ver Shaoran a Sakura antes de darse cuenta de que la ama. Aunque tambien hay que admitir que esos besos estuvieron hermosos, de seguro que si Faren hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo su hermanito no huubiera gritado antes de entrar xD

hahahhaha

Quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que dejaron reviews durante miss vacaciones: **Dania_Li**, **lfanycka**, **ziitah-TxE**, **wiiixx**,** isabel**, **willsakura**, **GothiikPsycopathVampire** y **brenda ponce**. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus mensajitos que me animaron a apurarme con este capitulo.

Y ahora, esperando demorarme menos para la entrega del siguiente capitulo, me despido, ojala que les halla gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews ^^

bye


	5. Un corto tiempo en el Cielo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 5: Un corto tiempo en el Cielo**

Era, definitivamente, el chico más feliz que pudiese existir en este mundo. Es que… ¡Sakura Kinomoto me ha besado! Y no solo eso, sino que también ha dicho que me quiere, ¡Que me quiere! No sé si será como yo a ella, pero lo ha dicho y eso significa que todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Aunque lamentablemente aún no es mi novia, ya que luego de nuestra corta sesión de besos, fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros hermanos y no volvimos a hablar del tema. Y hoy, lunes, la volveré a ver al fin luego de un largo fin de semana, en el cual no pude ir a verla a su casa, porque de ser así tendría que enfrentarme a su hermano antes de estar psicológicamente preparado. Pero en fin, la cosa es que cuando la vea hoy en clases, entregándole un bello ramo de flores de cerezo le pediré que sea formalmente mi novia y seremos la pareja más feliz de todo el instituto.

Pero aún existía un pequeño problema, el cual era que mi querida Sakura todavía no había llegado al salón de clases y estaban a punto de tocar la campana que marcaba el inicio de estas… corrección, acaban de tocar la campana y la profesora de matemáticas ella entraba al salón, mientras mi bella flor de cerezo aun no hacía acto de aparición.

-¿Has sabido algo de Sakura?- le pregunté a Eriol, preocupado por la impuntualidad de mi amada.

-No, nada de nada- me contestó mi amigo volteando a ver el puesto de la castaña, antes de dirigirse a mí –y hablando de ella… aún no me has dicho como les fue en la cena del viernes- dijo logrando que yo le sonriera ampliamente -¡No me digas qué…!- exclamó completamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, aún no es mi novia, pero al menos sé que me corresponde- le contesté yo –nos hemos besado-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo feliz mi amigo – es estupendo, al fin lo lograste- me felicito –pero aun no comprendo por qué no le pediste inmediatamente que fuera tu novia. No vaya a ser que ahora se arrepienta- dijo mientras levantaba mecánicamente la mano cuando la profesora dijo su nombre al pasar la asistencia.

-Porque no pude, cuando lo iba a hacer apareció mi hermana para contarnos lo de su compromiso con Kinomoto, y luego ya no tuve oportunidad- le conté suspirando.

-Kinomoto- escuché que nombró la profesora sin recibir respuesta alguna –Kinomoto- volvió a repetir mientras se formaba un murmullo general, ya que todos sabían de la asistencia y puntualidad que ha mantenido mi amada desde la primaria.

-Pre… sente- escuché de pronto la dulce voz de mi cerezo provenir de la puerta del salón, al voltearme hacia allá (al igual que el resto de mis compañeros) la pude ver jadeando en el umbral de la puerta, seguramente se había venido corriendo desde su casa para llega a tiempo –Disculpe profesora- dijo apenas recuperó el aire –es que me he quedado dormida-

-Está bien Kinomoto, como es la primera vez la dejaremos pasar, ahora tome asiento por favor- le contestó la docente mientras continuaba con la lista.

En tanto Sakura solo asintió y se encaminó a su puesto, mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo el salón , hasta fijarse en mí, deteniéndose unos segundos en tanto su rostro se sonrojaba levemente, regalándome una suave sonrisa que inmediatamente correspondí, dándome cuanta nuevamente lo feliz que me hacia el saber que ya me correspondía.

-¡Li!- escuché de pronto el grito de la profesora sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Eh… ¿Qué ocurre maestra?- le pregunté aún medio fuera de órbita.

-Ocurre que debería estar prestando atención señor Li, ya tendrá el recreo para coquetearle a la señora Kinomoto- me regañó, para luego seguir con la lista como si nada hubiese pasado y yo notaba como unas cuantas compañeras miraban con odio a mi pobre cerezo que ni se daba por aludida mientras hojeaba su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Así pasó el resto de la clase, en la que poca atención puse a la materia, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de pedirle a mi amada que sea oficialmente mi novia, y en esas cavilaciones me encontraba cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo del receso y todos mis compañeros comenzaban a salir del salón, excepto Sakura, que se entretuvo guardando sus libros de vuelta a su mochila, cosa que aproveché, además de que estábamos solos en el salón, para acercarme a ella, con el ramo de cerezos en mi mano, y abrazarla por detrás.

-Te extrañé mucho- le susurré al oído, sintiendo como ella se ponía nerviosa y se volteaba entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días Shaoran- me saludó ella con su hermosa sonrisa, algo sonrojada, mirándome a los ojos con sus bellas orbes esmeraldas –yo también te extrañé- sonreí a todo lo que daba mi rostro al escuchar aquella tremenda confesión, ya ni me acordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba esperándola…

-me alegra oír eso- le contesté, dejando de abrazarla un momento para entregarle el ramo de flores –ten, son para ti- le ofrecí.

-Gracias- susurró la castaña sin disminuir su sonrojo de sus mejillas –no tenías que molestarte-

-Claro que tenía- rectifique yo acariciándole la mejilla izquierda –Es para conmemorar el primer día en que serás mi novia oficial… claro, solo si aceptas- le propuse.

-No lo sé…- contestó ella dudosa, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de mi mano con su piel –no lo creo- dijo dejándome completamente sorprendido –quiero ver cuánto aguantas intentando seguir llamando mi atención- me sonrió coqueta.

-Soy capaz de estar revoloteando a tu alrededor durante todos los días que me quedan de vida, créeme- le aseguré acercando mi rostro al suyo, pero sin llegar a concretar el contacto –Lo que no sé es cuanto podrás resistirte tú a mis encantos- dije con arrogancia.

-serás idiota- me sonrió ella pasando sus brazos tras mi cuello –ni una chica se resiste al gran y popular Shaoran Li- bromeó antes de eliminar de una vez la distancia ante ambos, concretando el beso

Reaccionando inmediatamente tomé a mi amada por la cintura y la empuje hasta quedar apoyados en el pizarrón para besarla con mayor comodidad , demostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella, mientras me daba cuenta que de las dos veces que nos hemos besado ha sido ella quien ha tomado la iniciativa, pero me prometí a mi mismo que eso cambiaría, ya que de ahora en adelante tendría el absoluto permiso de mi querida Sakura para besarla cuando quiera.

-Entonces- dije yo de pronto entre beso y beso –supongo… que… ya… estoy a tu nivel- bromeé, recordando el día en que me rechazó _por primera vez_…

-No sé si dará para tanto… pero luego veremos cómo solucionaremos ese problema- rió entre mis labios, cosa que imité. Definitivamente no podría estar más feliz, pensé besándola otra vez, jamás me cansaría del sabor de sus labios.

-Cof, cof…- escuché de pronto una falsa tos provenir de la puerta del salón –disculpe que los interrumpa tortolitos- dijo sonriente Eriol –pero el entrenador te está buscando Shaoran, al parecer quiere ver contigo las estrategias del campeonato- me informó, por lo que con pesadez tuve que alejarme de mi amada.

-Lo siento Sakura, tengo que ir a ver eso…- me disculpé, notando también una leve desilusión en su rostro –pero no te preocupes que hoy en la tarde no tengo entrenamiento, así que saldremos a celebrar ¿Te parece?- le propuse.

-¡Claro!- me sonrió ella con dulzura, por lo que dándole un último beso me separé de ella sin muchas ganas, prometiéndome que me demoraría lo menos posible con el entrenador.

…

Para mi mala suerte, la reunión con el entrenador se había alargado más de la cuenta y volvía al salón para la última hora de clases, ya sé que me deben estar llamando loco por pensar así, pero al estar enamorado cada segundo sin estar sin mi amada Sakura es una tortura.

Entre al salón de clases, el cual estaba bastante desordenado con cada uno de mis compañeros haciendo lo que quisiese, mientras el profesor de Biología veía unos papeles, tan concentrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de mi llegada, así que sin molestarlo me dirigí hacia mi puesto donde se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo conversando animadamente.

Al ver a Daidouji junto a mi amigo, desvié inmediatamente la vista al puesto de mi flamante novia, encontrándola allí leyendo concentradamente sus apuntes, encontrando así la razón de porque no estaba conversando con su prima como lo hacía todo el resto de nuestros compañeros.

-¿A qué se debe tanto desorden?- le pregunté a Eriol mientras dejaba las cosas en mi puesto.

-El profesor nos ha dado la hora libre mientras revisa las pruebas que hicimos la semana pasada- me contestó mi amigo con su típica sonrisa.

-Genial- le contesté yo feliz de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi amada, así que luego de dejar los papeles que me había entregado el entrenador para definir a los jugadores del próximo partido en mi mochila me dirigí a su puesto, pero mi camino se vio interrumpido por mi ex.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó Meiling abalanzándose a mi cuello -¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Dónde te habías metido todas estas horas?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa Fa?- le pregunté fastidiado empujándola mientras notaba que Sakura se distraía del libro para mirar distraídamente la escena que armaba Meiling –creí haberte dicho hace tiempo que no te metieras en mi vida-

-Pero Shao- continuó coqueteando ella sin vergüenza alguna –Estoy segura que ahora me rechazas porque sigues embobado con la nerd de Kinomoto, así que seguiré metiéndome en tu vida hasta que te le saques de la cabeza y vuelvas por el buen camino-

-¡Por dios Fa!- suspiré –ahora menos que nunca me olvidaré de mis sentimientos por mi Sakura, así que deja de insistir que no lograras nada –le dije cansado mientras intentaba hacerla a un lado para continuar con mi camino, pero ella no me lo hizo fácil, ya que se agarró con gran fuerza de mi brazo en tanto notaba como Sakura, algo molesta, dejaba su libro a un lado y me miraba directamente con el seño fruncido.

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan ciego Li!- exclamó la pelinegra acariciándome la mejilla- todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mejor que esa chiquilla y estoy aquí, ofreciéndome ante ti, pero sigues sin hacerme caso alguno. Ella no merece la pena Shao. Abre los ojos- dijo apretándose más contra mí.

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando vi que Sakura se ponía de pie, siendo vista ahora la escena por el resto del salón, y se dirigió hacia Meiling sin que esta lo notase, tocándole levemente el hombro para llamar la atención, y cuando Fa se dio vuelta se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una mano chocando a gran velocidad contra la piel de la mejilla de otra persona, en este caso, Meiling Fa fue la victima.

-Esto es para que aprendas a no coquetearle al novio de otra chica, zorra- dijo mi amada sin perder la seriedad de su rostro mientras quitaba de mi brazo las manos de la sorprendida pelinegra y ella se colocaba a mi lado, tomándome la mano posesivamente.

-Co… ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- exclamó furiosa Meiling al caer en cuenta luego de unos segundos de lo que había ocurrido –¡tú no tienes derecho a golpearme! Además hace meses que vienes rechazando a Shaoran, así que no me vengas ahora con el cuento de que es tu novio que no te lo creo ni por casualidad, solo lo dices para fastidiarme- alegó, a lo que Sakura y yo suspiramos.

-Haber si esto te convence- dijo entonces mi cerezo tomándome la cara con sus delicadas manos y besándome suavemente los labios sin importarle que toda la clase nos estuviera mirando y yo, tampoco tomando en cuenta ese detalle le rodee la cintura con mis brazos para seguirle la corriente y disfrutar del beso.

-¡Li, Kinomoto!- escuchamos de pronto la voz estridente del profesor, lo que nos hizo separarnos bruscamente, bastante sonrojados –jamás me imagine de ustedes armar una escena así en clases, menos de usted Kinomoto, me decepciona- nos sermoneó el maestro moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro -voy a tener que pedirles que salgan del salón y como ya queda poco para que terminen las clases, llévense consigo sus cosas, ya se conseguirán mañana el resultado de sus pruebas con sus amigos- dijo luego apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero profesor!- exclamó Sakura, seguramente desconcertada, ya que no recuerdo ninguna vez desde que la conozco que haya sido regañada por algún profesor, en tanto, yo fui por mis cosas, acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de castigos que varias veces ya había recibido con Eriol.

-Nada de peros señorita Kinomoto, será mejor que salga de mi clase o me veré obligado a informarle a su hermano de la escena que armo con el señor Li y el golpe que le dio a la señorita Fa- la amenazó.

-Pero…- quiso seguir alegando, pero yo la detuve tomándola de la mano, antes de que el profesor decidiera darnos un peor castigo, además, conociendo a mi cuñado, será mejor que no se entere de lo que ha ocurrido, por mi propio bien y mi relación con Sakura.

-No tiene caso que lo intentes cariño- le dije en un susurro, mientras que tomando sus cosas la lleve a la salida, sin dejar de caminar hasta estar fuera de la preparatoria –bien, ya estamos a salvo- dije poniéndome frente a mi amada, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos segundos, para luego, ambos juntos largarnos a reír a carcajadas de lo sucedido.

-Hace mucho que no hacía algo tan atrevido- me confesó Sakura una vez terminamos de reír –no puedo creer lo que me has hecho hacer-

-¡Ey!- alegué yo frunciendo el seño mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a mí –yo no tuve la culpa de que te pusieras celosa cuando veías como era acosado por Fa- le sonreí luego dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo no estaba celosa!- negó ella mientras yo seguía besando su rostro –Solo estaba defendiendo lo que por derecho es mío, no por nada soy tu novia- sonrió orgullosa separándose de mi, mientras me quitaba sus cosas para llevarlas ella –al menos no creo que nos vuelvan a molestar por un buen tiempo, pero bueno, creo que tú me habías invitado a salir hoy, ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora?- propuso –digo, hay que aprovechar el tiempo extra que nos dio el profesor- sonrió –mira que debo volver temprano a casa para estudiar-

-Como tú desees- le contesté yo tomándola de la mano y guiándola a mi auto que estaba en los estacionamientos del instituto –Mi hermana me contó que la nueva heladería del parque pingüino era buena, podríamos ir para allá- propuse abriéndole la puerta como caballero que soy, para que subiera al automóvil.

-¡Guau! Esta es la primera vez que me subo a tu auto- exclamó mi dulce novia emocionada, sentándose en el puesto del copiloto mientras yo rodeaba el auto para sentarme en el puesto del conductor y poner en marcha el motor.

-Solo espero que no sea la última- le dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, tomando con gran maestría la avenida que pasaba por delante del instituto, para dirigirme hacia el parque pingüino.

…

La tarde se nos hizo bastante corta entre los helados y el pequeño paseo por el parque, y como mi amada Sakura te nía que estudiar, ya a las 6 de la tarde nos encontrábamos ya en la puerta de su casa despidiéndonos.

-Gracias por este día, ha sido fantástico- le dije besándole el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como un loco enamorado, que era en lo que ella me había convertido en estos últimos meses.

-Por favor Shaoran, no exageres- dijo riendo ella cuando me volví a enderezar –no ha sido nada que no hemos hecho ya con Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno excepto de que hoy estábamos solos y lo de los besos- comentó sonrojándose tiernamente.

-Por lo mismo, para mí solo con eso ya es un día perfecto- le dije sin dejar de sonreír mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella dispuesto a besarla, pero no conté con que cuando estuviera a solo unos centímetros de sus labios la puerta de la casa de abriera rápidamente y una mano se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Li?- escuché la pasada voz de Kinomoto mientras que con la mano que me había detenido me alejaba de su hermana –Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- advirtió con tono amenazador, pero yo estaba feliz, así que de momento eso no me afectaría.

-No sé qué será lo que estás pensando, pero te puedo asegurar que no estaba sacándole una pelusa del ojo- le dije sonriente, provocando la ira del mayor de los hermanos, así que a máxima velocidad tuve que escabullirme hacia el otro lado de mi automóvil para no ser alcanzado por las furiosas manos del pelinegro.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- exclamaba rodeando el auto mientras intentaba darme alcance –ya verás cuando ponga mis manos encima de ti te arrepentirás de haberte acercado a mi hermana- me amenazó.

-¡Toya por favor!- exclamó Sakura aun parada junto a la puerta viendo la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –no es para tanto…-

-¡De que hablas Sakura! Por muy hermano de Faren que sea no le da derecho a acosarte así, no se lo permitiré- dijo dándome alcance por unos segundos ante mi distracción de oir lo que hablaba mi cerezo, pero alcancé a reaccionar rápido y corrí a refugiarme detrás de mi novia.

-Toya… Shaoran no me está acosando- intentó explicarle mi amada mientras lo mantenía a una distancia prudente de mi –al menos ahora ya no se le puede decir acoso- susurró para que solo yo la escuchara mirándome de reojo, a lo que yo le sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Quieres explicarte bien Sakura?- exigió el pelinegro ya perdiendo la paciencia y mirándome con odio, mientras yo le respondía sacándole la lengua sin que Sakura lo notara.

-Bueno, es que resulta que Shaoran tiene mi permiso para "acosarme" como lo llamas tú… es que verás, él… es decir yo… nosotros…- intentaba explicarse, al parecer ella también le temía a la reacción de su hermano, porque si no ya le habría soltado todo.

-Sakura…-

-¡Es que Shaoran y yo somos novios!- exclamó al fin mi amada castaña completamente roja ante la desconcertada mirada de mi cuñado.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó segundos después una aguda voz, que definitivamente no podía ser la de Kinomoto, ya que aún seguía en estado de shok por la noticia, además de que la voz venía desde atrás mío, así que al darme vuelta me encontré con la sonriente cara de mi hermana que salía de la casa -¡Al fin lo lograste hermanito!- exclamó abrazándome con una fuerza exagerada.

-¿Tú sabías Faren?- preguntó atónito Toya mirando a mi hermana, a lo que ella asintió -¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Porque sabía que si lo hacía te comportarías así, y yo encuentro que hacen una linda pareja- sonrió mi hermana dejando al fin de abrazarme, por lo que mientras ella se enfrascaba en una conversación con su futuro marido yo aproveché para poder hablar con Sakura.

-Vaya forma de dar a conocer nuestra relación- le dije a su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-No me quedó otra… sentí que si me demoraba un segundo más Toya sería capaz de tirarse encima de ti por aprovecharte de mí- me contestó risueña besándome suavemente en la mejilla.

-¡Mocoso te estoy mirando!- escuchamos el grito lejano de de Kinomoto, por lo que ambos reímos ante lo celoso y sobre protector que podía llegar a ser mi cuñado, aunque yo ta estaba preparado para eso cuando elegí conquistar a Sakura, varias veces Faren ya me lo había comentado.

-Será mejor que me vaya si quiero que duremos más de una semana- dije dándole un último beso en la mejilla, ya que estábamos bajo la atenta mirada de Kinomoto, antes de separarme con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y dirigirme a mi vehículo –Faren, ¿te vas conmigo?- le pregunté a mi hermana mientras me subía, a lo que ella asintió, así que luego de que luego de que se despidiera de su novio se subió al auto y nos fuimos a casa mientras ella me gritaba emocionada lo feliz que estaba porque al fin haya logrado conquistar a mi Sakura y llegaba corriendo a contarselo a mi madre.

…

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que comencé a salir con Sakura y no podía estar más feliz, aunque no hemos podido salir mucho, ya que Sakura no quería dejar de lado sus estudios y obviamente yo no pensaba hacer que lo hiciera solo para que saliera conmigo, total, la tenía conmigo todo el día en la preparatoria, además, como hoy es viernes saldríamos por fin al cine ya que mi amada haría una excepción en su horario de estudios por que mañana no hay clases.

En estos momentos me encontraba fuera del instituto con Eriol esperando a nuestras respectivas novias que habían ido por algo que se les había quedado en el salón de clases, pero ya se habían demorado demasiado para mi gusto, pero justo en el instante que me estaba impacientando aparecieron a la salida del edificio y se acercaron a nosotros, mientras yo me dirigía a buscar a mi novia, sin embargo me detuve a mitad de camino al notar algo raro en el bello rostro de mi amada -¿Qué te ocurrió Sakura?- le pregunté estirando mi brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella me esquivó sin mirarme a los ojos para luego continuar con su camino sin decirme ni media palabra, dejándome allí atónito.

-Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li- Escuché como me insultó Daidouji segundos después mientras sentía su mano golpear mi mejilla y yo, seguía sin entender nada de lo sucedido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emmm... ¿Hola? Sé que ha sido demaciado tiempo desde la última vez, pero les juro que no ha sido mi intención, resulta que desde la última vez que subí capitulo he entrado a mi primer año de universidad y la verdad es que me ha consumido todo mi tiempo y lo peor es que justo cuando más ganas tenía de escribir estaba llena de pruebas y cuando no, se me borraba todo lo que tenía en la mente :/

Pero bueno, en compenzación les traje este capitulo, algo corto, pero lleno de azucar entre nuestra pareja favorita ^^ A pesar de aquel final, pero no creo que creyeran que se lo haría tan facil a Shao noo? Pero bueno si quieren saber que le ocurrio a Sakura deberan esperar al proximo capitulo xD que espero que no sea en mucho tiempo xB

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews (por sierto las respuestas estaran en mi profile en un ratito, supongo) y a los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos u.u

Espero sus mensajitos con su opinion :D se kuidaaan i nos estamos leyendo! ^^

bye!


	6. Confía en mí

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 6: Confía en mí**

-Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li- Escuché como me insultó Daidouji segundos después mientras sentía su mano golpear mi mejilla y yo, seguía sin entender nada de lo sucedido cuando ella se alejó junto a Sakura.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora Shaoran?- me preguntó Eriol tan sorprendido como yo de lo que había ocurrido hace pocos segundos, mientras observaba marcharse a ambas primas, una abrazando a la otra.

-No tengo idea- susurré yo llevando mecánicamente mi mano a la mejilla adolorida, sin comprender nada. Hasta hace pocos minutos, antes de que Sakura se devolviera al salón de clases junto a Tomoyo, todo iba perfectamente bien. Y de un minuto para el otro, todo estaba mal… y muy mal, por lo que pude notar en el rostro de Sakura cuando salió, porque aunque ella no me haya mirado a los ojos, yo sí vi como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Y haberla visto así, hacía que se me rompiera el alma, y sobre todo el no saber que es lo que hice para que estuviera así, porque la verdad no recordaba haber hecho nada malo ¡Si estas últimas dos semanas me las pasé siempre con ella! Y después de la escena que armó Meiling no volvió a molestarnos, por lo que no creo que Sakura se haya enojado conmigo por un ataque de celos o malos entendidos.

Y lo peor de todo esto es que esta es la primera relación seria, en la que en verdad me importa mi pareja, todas las demás fueron simples aventuras, unas más largas que otras, pero aventuras al fin y al cabo, incluyendo a Meiling. Es que en verdad lo que siento por Sakura nunca ha sido un simple encaprichamiento, yo me enamoré de Sakura luego de muchos meses de ir a buscar a mi hermana a la casa Kinomoto (es allí cuando agradezco la fobia de Faren por las motos) ya que a pesar de haberla conocido en la escuela, fue en ese tiempo que la conocí de verdad, conocía a la Sakura que era en el ambiente familiar, la Sakura alegre, aniñada y preocupada por su familia, no aquella mujer fría y nerd que representaba en la escuela. Yo me enamoré de Sakura como de ni una otra y por eso es que ahora no sabía que hacer, quería correr a buscarla para entender lo sucedido, pero a la vez tenía miedo de embarrar más aquella situación que desconocía.

Al parecer Eriol advirtió cual era mi problema, porque intentó darme apoyo –lo mejor será que por hoy la dejes descargarse con Tomoyo, yo intentaré averiguar, y cuando sepamos lo que pasó, aclararás el asunto- me aconsejó palmeándome la espalda, a lo que yo asentí deprimido y tomando mis cosas me dirigí caminando a mi casa, ya que había dejado mi auto allá, aceptando que ya no habría salida al cine

Cuando llegué a mi casa la única hermana con la que vivía me miró extrañada, ya que ella estaba enterada de mis planes para esta tarde, y estuvo a punto de interrogarme de no ser que con la mirada le di a entender que de momento no quería hablar y me encerré en mi habitación, tirando la mochila y dejándome caer en mi cama.

Ahora es que me daba cuenta de todo lo que me había cambiado Sakura sin siquiera ser conciente de ello. Antes era un despreocupado y lo único que me importaba era divertirme y si se daba la casualidad que con mi diversión pasaba a llevar a alguien inocente poco me importaba. Mi orgullo y mi dignidad estaban ante todo, pero eso había quedado atrás en el mismo instante en que decidí conquistar a mi doncella de ojos verdes, si no mírenme ahora, tirado en mi cama con una sensación de impotencia por no saber la causa del dolor de mi amada.

Y eso no era nada si lo comparamos con lo que hice por lograr su amor, tuve que dejar de lado mi faceta de macho alfa capaz de tener a cualquier chica, para volver a los antiguos métodos de caballería para conquistar a una dama. Le llevé flores, le declaré mi amor cada vez que tuve la oportunidad y la defendí de todo aquel que quiso hacerle daño. Y cuando, luego de meses de arduo trabajo, al fin la tenía junto a mi, un extraño fantasma venía a ponerse entre nosotros, separándonos sin razón alguna.

Permanecí en mi habitación durante varias horas seguidas, sin siquiera moverme de mi cama para prender la luz cuando ya hubo oscurecido.

-¿Shaoran…? ¿Sigues allí?- escuché preguntar suavemente a Faren mientras asomaba la cabeza al abrir un poco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sí- le contesté yo suspirando mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero suponía que había pasado suficiente como para ir a ver a Sakura y entender al fin lo que ocurría -¿Has hablado con Kinomoto?- le pregunte, por si me propinaba alguna información.

-Sí- dijo mi hermana entrando a la habitación y sentándose a mi lado sin encender la luz –acaba de llamarme para preguntar si sabía que había ocurrido entre Sakura y tú, ya que ella llegó muy mal de casa de Daidouji, pero solo le pude decir que tú habías llegado a encerrarte en tu habitación- me contó mientras me acariciaba el cabello de manera maternal -¿Me puedes contar qué ocurrió?-

-Me encantaría Faren, pero ni yo mismo lo sé- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro en busca de consuelo –Sakura apareció después de clases llorando y no me miró ni dijo nada, pero por la reacción que tuvo su prima, supongo que tuve la culpa de algo…-

-¿Y no sabes que fue?- preguntó ella a lo que yo simplemente negué con la cabeza- No debes preocuparte Shaoran- me consoló –Seguramente fue solo un mal entendido, ya lo arreglarán cuando la vuelvas a ver, aunque no podrá ser mañana, por que Toya me comentó que la llevará a casa de su abuelo para que se despeje un poco, quizás puedas aprovechar la cena que habrá el domingo acá en la casa por el anuncio oficial de mi compromiso, no creo que Sakura falte solo por el problema que haya tenido contigo…-

-Tienes razón Faren- le dije con una melancólica sonrisa, mirando al techo, cuando mi mente volvía a recordar las hermosas orbes color esmeralda que me traían como un tonto.

…

Mi sábado fue tranquilo, al menos respecto a las casi nulas actividades que hice, ya que por dentro era un revoltijo al intentar imaginar que había sido lo que le paso a mi amada Sakura. Además había venido a visitarme Eriol para ver cómo me encontraba y contarme que Daidouji no le había querido decir nada y que además se había enojado con él por haber sido parte de "la mariconada que le ha hecho Li a Sakura" y haberle mentido respecto a mi amor por su prima. Lo que nos lleva a suponer que ellas creían que algo había hecho yo.

Pero ¡maldita sea! Ella misma había comprobado con sus propios ojos después del primer rechazo de mi flor de cerezo, al ver que tan destrozado había quedado, todo lo que amo a Sakura y por eso es que más me costaba entender todo este enredo.

Ahora ya estábamos a Domingo y a pesar de ser recién las nueve de la mañana y que el arribo de los Kinomoto para la cena sería recién a las ocho de la tarde, ya me encontraba completamente despierto en el jardín de mi casa, sentado en el césped mirando el movimiento de los árboles por la brisa mañanera mientras esperaba la llegada de mi bella doncella de ojos verdes.

-¡Tío Shaoran!- escuché de pronto una dulce voz gritar detrás de mí mientras un peso cubría mi espalda con algo de brusquedad, rodeándome el cuello, al girarme cuidadosamente me encontré con una pequeña niña de tres años de cabellos castaño claro y unos oscuros ojos negros.

-Mai- le sonreí a mi sobrina –que sorpresa tenerte aquí- le dije poniéndome de pie con ella en brazos, mirando hacia la entrada de la casa esperando ver a mi hermana, lo que sucedió tal como imaginé –Fuutie, no esperaba verlas aquí tan temprano, y menos así- comenté al notar la gran pansota de unos siete meses que cargaba, la cual no me acordaba de haberle visto la última vez que la vi.

-Bueno, si te dignaras a visitarnos o a llamarnos que sea de vez en cuando, es obvio que no te llevarías estas sorpresas- contesto mi hermana acercándose a nosotros con paso lento –llegamos anoche, pero Faren nos comentó que estabas algo decaído, así que decidimos esperar hasta hoy para venir… y cuéntame, ¿has peleado con Eriol o algo así? Como para que estés tan mal, a menos que Faren haya exagerado como es su costumbre- me preguntó ya una vez a mi lado, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, no ha pasado nada con Eriol- le contesté bajando la mirada suspirando, sin soltar a la pequeña Mai –es solo que he tenido problemas con mi novia y…-

-¿¡Tú novia!?- gritó mi hermana sorprendida, a lo que yo reaccione apretando más a mi sobrina en contra de mí con miedo a que se cayera por el estruendo provocado por su madre, aunque comprendía su confusión ya que nunca había hablado frente a ellas de ninguna chica como mi novia –Ya deja las bromas Shao, no es propio de ti estar deprimido por una chica, así que cuéntame que es lo que en verdad te trae mal-

-Lo que te estoy diciendo en verdad Fuutie- dije ya resignado a que nadie me creyera en un principio de lo reales que son mi sentimientos debido a la reputación que yo mismo me cree todos estos años –Con esta chica sí voy enserio, solo que algo paso el viernes por lo que ella está enojada conmigo-

-Ya veo…- susurró mi hermana al parecer intentando asimilar lo que le decía –quizás se enteró de tus antiguas costumbres y no le gustó como tratabas a tus anteriores conquistas y por eso se enojó- propuso ella mirándome con reproche, ya que a ni una de mis hermanas nunca le había gustado mi fama de libertino.

-No, ella ya sabía de mi pasado, la conozco hace años…-

-¿Entonces yo la conozco?- preguntó curiosa -¿quién es?-

-No creo que la conozcas, es la cuñada de Faren- le respondí mientras nos dirigíamos al interior de la casa, ya que en cualquier momento llegarían también Shiefa y Feimei.

-dah, que sea la cuñada de Faren no me dice mucho, ya que con el hecho de ser tu novia viene a ser la cuñada de todas nosotras- me contestó de manera obvia esperando a que me explicara mejor.

-No me refería a eso Fuutie, Mi novia es Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana del prometido de Faren- expliqué dejando nuevamente a Mai en el suelo.

-¡Qué!- escuché de pronto unas voces chillonas provenir de la puerta del salón, al voltearme me encontré con mis otras dos hermanas que venían llegando junto a sus respectivos hijos que huyeron de inmediato con Mai, previendo seguramente la escena que se venía ahora.

-¡Esto es un milagro!- exclamó Shiefa, la mayor de mis hermanas abrazándome bruscamente siendo seguida por Feimei.

-¡Jamás creí escuchar a mi hermanito decir que tuviera novia!- exclamó ahora Feimei riendo.

-Hey, ya suéltenme- alegaba yo, pero era deliberadamente ignorado por mis hermanas que no dejaban de asfixiarme, mientras que Fuutie y Faren en vez de ayudarme solo se reían desde lejos y les puedo asegurar que si no fuera por su embarazo Fuutie también se habría aprovechado de la situación para saltar sobre mí.

-Niñas, ya suelten a Shaoran- se escuchó de pronto la voz de mi madre que entraba a la habitación –No puedo creer que con lo grande que están lo sigan atosigando de esa forma…-

-Pero madre- habló Shiefa cuando hubo terminado con su ataque –que Shaoran esté en serio con una chica es algo digno de celebrar, nosotras solo lo estábamos felicitando- se excusó.

-Yo también estoy feliz por eso- habló Ieran con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios –solo espero que no espanten a Sakura cuando esté aquí esta noche, no quiero que salga corriendo antes de que mi hijo tenga posibilidad de sentar cabeza con ella-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya la has aceptado como la próxima señora Li?- preguntó ahora Feimei sin hacer caso de que yo seguía allí y que era de mi futuro del que estaban hablando

-Por supuesto, creo que tiene todo para ser la esposa de Shaoran, como para ser la madre de los futuros descendientes del clan- argumentó

-¡Madre!-

…

Suspire por quincuagésima vez en el día, el cual había pasado junto mis hermanas y sobrinos, lo que ayudo en parte a mantener mi mente alejada de lo que en verdad me preocupaba, la conversación que mantendría esta noche con mi amada, porque de algún modo me las ingeniaría para alejarla del resto en la cena y poder aclarar lo ocurrido dos días atrás.

Pero ya eran las ocho de la tarde, por lo que los hermanos Kinomoto no tardaban en llegar, así que mis nervios y preocupaciones volvían a hacer acto de presencia como en esta mañana.

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en el salón, incluyendo a mis cuñados que ya habían llegado de unas reuniones de negocios que habían tenido durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Todos estaban conversando amenamente, menos Faren y yo, ya que estábamos notoriamente nerviosos esperando la llegada de los invitados, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que el momento había llegado.

Solo unos cuantos segundos se demoraron en llegar los hermanos Kinomoto acompañados de Faren que los había ido a buscar a la entrada.

-Familia, estos son Touya y Sakura Kinomoto- los presentó ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba del brazo a su prometido, mientras que a su lado permanecía mi amada sin apartar a vista del piso, al parecer nuevamente la había asesorado Tomoyo con su ropa, ya que en vez de su típica ropa suelta venía con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y una pollera manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus finos hombros, perfecto para una cena con la familia de su cuñada, porque, dado los últimos acontecimientos, puedo asegurar que no fue pensando en mi que se vistió de esa forma.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- escuché a Kinomoto saludar educadamente, pero por ni un segundo despegué la vista de mi amada, por lo que pude notar en su rostro las huellas del llanto que seguramente había estado botando por lo que supuestamente hice… al menos me quedaba como consuelo que yo era tan importante para ella como para que llorase a ese nivel por mí.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y por suerte antes de que llegaran los invitados, Faren se encargo de decirle al resto de mis hermanas que tenía problemas con Sakura, así que no sacaron el tema de nuestro noviazgo durante toda la cena y la conversación trato tan solo sobre el matrimonio de Faren y la vida de Touya.

De vez en cuando dirigía mi mirada a Sakura, quien estaba sentada junto a su hermano, justo en frente de mí. Pero ella evitaba mi mirada constantemente, por lo que yo veía difícil lograr cruzar miradas para pedirle que nos moviéramos de allí para poder conversar tranquilamente.

Nos encontrábamos ya en el postre cuando Fuutie me habló por primera vez en lo que iba de la comida –Shaoran, ¿Podrías llevar a Mai a algún cuarto?- me pidió acariciándose la barriga, para que comprendiera la razón por la que no la iba a dejar ella, ya que la pequeña se encontraba completamente dormida en uno de los sillones de salón.

Su marido se iba a ofrecer a hacerlo, pero lo detuve, ya que esta sería una buena oportunidad para despejar un poco mis pensamientos e ingeniarme alguna manera para estar a solas con Sakura, así que rápidamente me puse de pie y cargué a la pequeña, dándome cuenta segundos después que el resto de mis sobrinos también estaban que se quedaban dormidos en los otros sillones –Tai, Chang, Shu Fang- llamé a los mellizos de cinco años hijos de Feimei y a la pequeña de seis hija Shiefa para que me siguieran, por lo que los pequeños bastante somnolientos me tomaron de la mano que tenía libre para que los guiara, mientras que con la otra tomaba a Mai, que ya estaba completamente dormida.

Llevé a los chicos al cuarto que estaba junto al mío que anteriormente había sido de Fuutie y los recosté a todos en la cama matrimonial que allí había, para luego proceder a taparlos.

-Tío, no te vayas- me detuvo Chang cuando estaba dispuesto a volver a la mesa –no quiero que se aparezca el cuco… por favor quédate- me pidió con una inocente sonrisa a la que no me pude negar, por lo que me senté a su lado mientras esperaba a que se durmiera.

Estuve allí alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación fuese el de las acompasadas respiraciones de los pequeños, por lo que con mucho cuidado me levanté y salí, para no volver a despertarlos.

Pensé en dirigirme a la sala, ya que suponía que la cena ya había terminado y se habían trasladado para allá, pero no tenía ganas de soportar a mis hermanas, y mucho menos las miradas de odio que me lanzaba el mayor de los Kinomoto cada cierto rato, además que aun no se me ocurría un buen plan para encontrarme a solas con Sakura, por lo que, dando un rodeo, me dirigí al jardín de la casa.

El lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y para mi sorpresa, a medida que me adentraba en ella pude distinguir una delicada silueta junto a uno de los árboles más grandes, y cuando estaba a solo un par de metros fue recién que me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Sakura!- la llamé, por lo que ella se volteó a verme sorprendida –No te vallas- le dije cuando ella intentó escapar por mi lado sin decir ni una palabra, pero yo alcancé a ser más rápido, tomándola de la mano.

-Por favor Li- me dijo ella con una voz tan fría que me heló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, dándome la espalda -¿No crees que ya es suficiente? No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras…-

-Yo nunca te he mentido Sakura- le contesté con voz suave mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás, sintiéndola temblar entre mis brazos –No se qué habrá pasado aquel día cuando volviste al salón con Tomoyo, pero solo te puedo asegurar que nunca he hecho nada que pueda dañarte-

-No me mientas… no más- la oí sollozar sin hacer esfuerzo por soltarse de mi agarré –ya descubrí tus planes y si quieres puedo seguir fingiendo que soy tu novia, pero por favor, deja de simular sentimientos que no son reales, ya me has hecho suficiente daño Li, no quiero más- me rogó, en tanto yo solo atinaba a abrazarla más fuerte al darme cuenta de su sufrimiento.

-Eso no es cierto Sakura, todas las veces que yo te dije que te amaba es porque en verdad lo sentía y aun lo siento. Yo no quiero que finjas que eres mi novia, quiero que lo seas de verdad- le dije mientras la obligaba a voltearse y le tomaba el rostro por el mentón para asegurarme que me viera a los ojos y comprendiera que lo que le decía era verdad.

-Ya basta con tus juegos… entiende que ya todo está descubierto, esto termino...-

-pero, ¡Maldita sea!- exclamé ya perdiendo la paciencia por no saber que ocurría –Yo no tengo ningún juego contigo-

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó ella también separándose bruscamente de mi, quedando un par de metros y sin apartar la vista del piso –No te hagas el tonto, ¡ya me enteré de la maldita apuesta que hiciste con Fujiwara!- soltó al fin dejándome en estado de shock, yo jamás podría haber hecho eso, pero al menos que ella creyera eso explicaba el comportamiento de Tomoyo estos últimos días con Eriol, ya que él la había convencido del amor que yo siento sobre Sakura, así que se sintió engañada. Pero eso no quitaba el dolor que se provocó en mi pecho al darme cuenta que mi amada flor de cerezo no era capaz de confiar en mí –El… el otro día escuché como él se lo comentaba a Fa en el salón, seguramente creyó que estaban solos…- comentó casi en un susurro.

-¿Y tú le creíste?- pregunté dolido a pesar de la obvia respuesta.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- dijo ella mirándome al fin a los ojos, dejándome ver su rostro completamente demacrado por el llanto –tú mismo te encargaste de crearte una fama de casanova insensible, capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de pasarla bien y aumentar su ego-

-Pero Sakura, yo cambie- traté de hacerle entender, ya que yo comprendía su punto de vista, yo no fui un santo, al menos hasta conocerla –Quizás antes fui así, pero en el mismo instante en que me di cuenta de cuanto te amo cambie, te lo juro, yo sería incapaz de hacer una apuesta tan asquerosa, mucho menos con Fujiwara, tú bien sabes que él y Fa todo este tiempo han estado intentando separarnos. Por favor confía en mí- le dije acercándome nuevamente a ella para estrecharla contra mi pecho.

-Es que es tan difícil Shaoran- me contestó ella rodeándome también con sus brazos, lo que logró que un poco de calidez volviera a mi –Te juro que quiero, quiero creer en ti, pero me cuesta, no quiero sufrir, no quiero despertar derepente dándome cuenta de que tú no me amas como lo hago yo…-

-Eso no pasará- le prometí estrechándola aún más fuerte de ser posible, quería sentirla, sentir que todo el martirio del fin de semana por no saber que ocurría estaba llegando a su fin –no dejaré que nada nos separe… pero por favor, vuelve a confiar en mí-

…

…

Corrí por el lateral derecho de la cancha haciéndole señas a Eriol que se encontraba al otro extremo, por lo que el me lazó inmediatamente el balón. Fácilmente pude deshacerme de la marca del equipo contrario y correr hacia su área hasta enfrentarme con el arquero, al cual con un simple amague logré despistarlo y dejar el balón entre las redes, sintiendo inmediatamente el alarido del público ante la anotación del gol que nos aseguraba el triunfo en la final del campeonato inter escolar de la región.

Corrí eufórico mientras celebraba y sentía unos cuantos compañeros de equipo lanzarse encima de mí. Busque con la mirada a la dulce castaña a la cual pensaba dedicarle mi anotación y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la encontré, al verla sentada en la mitad de la barra, leyendo tranquilamente un libro y sin prestar atención al partido. Suspiré resignado a que a pesar de los dos meses que llevábamos de relación, ella jamás cambiaría, pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera, sonreí antes de volver a mi posición en la cancha y continuar con el partido, ya me las vería por no estar atenta al partido.

Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando sonó el pitazo que anunciaba el final del partido, y con este nuestra victoria. Y fue solo cosa de segundos lo que se demoró en llegar una multitud a la cancha celebrando, entre ellos se encontraba mi equipo, que orgulloso, me levantaron en el aire, supongo yo que por ser el capitán y ser quien se encargaba de gran manera de ordenar el equipo. Y lo que me puso aún más contento fue el toparme con la mirada de ira de Fujiwara, el cual no había podido jugar durante el campeonato, ya que había sufrido una "extraña" lesión un par de días después de que yo volviera con Sakura y resultó que el arquero suplente obtuvo una mucho mejor actuación que él, por lo que se le fu quitado su rol como titular.

Y lo que consta a Fa, no he vuelto a saber de ella desde que Sakura se encargo de darle su merecido, una vez hubimos aclarado todo respecto a la supuesta apuesta que había hecho yo con el tipejo ese.

De alguna forma logré zafarme de la multitud y arrancar hacia las gradas, donde aún se encontraba Sakura, ahora sola y sin quitar la vista del libro -¿tú no me piensas felicitar?- le pregunté quitándole el libro de las manos, pero teniendo cuidado de no perderle la pagina.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó ella sorprendida de verme allí, al tiempo que estiraba las manos intentando alcanzar su libro, pero yo lo mantuve siempre lejos de ella –Ya devuélvemelo- me pidió –justo iba en la parte más interesante- reclamó.

-Claro que no, si te invité a que vinieras al partido era para que lo vieras, no para que te sentaras aquí a leer- le dije yo mientras mantenía el libro a mis espaldas, mientras ella intentaba rodearme con los brazos para alcanzarlo, abrazándome inconscientemente, cosa que yo aproveché para tomarla rápidamente entre mis brazos y levantarla unos centímetros –quise dedicarte mi gol, pero no estabas mirando- alegué mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

-No seas tonto Shaoran- me contestó ella ya resignada a no poder seguir con su lectura, o al menos eso me imaginé al sentir que dejaba de moverse, pero segundos después volvió a intentar apartarse de mi -¡Shaoran apestas!- exclamó –aun no te has ido a bañar-

-Lo sé cariño- respondí sonriente mientras comenzaba a bezar su cuello, dirigiéndome por el mentón, hasta llegar a centímetros de su boca –Es tu castigo por no prestarme la atención debida- dije para luego comenzar a besarla ahora si en la boca, siendo correspondido inmediatamente. Y era ahora que me de daba cuenta cual era el verdadero paraíso y era inmensamente feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

¿Qué tal estan? ¿A qué no me esperaban aqui? xB ni yo mismo lo hacia la verdad, tenia pensado actualizar como minimo la proxima semana, pero me he podido hacer tiempo entre examen y examen y aqui me tienen ^^ con una linda nueva actualizacion de lo que se podría decir que es el último capitulo O.o pero noo! aun queda otro más que será una especie de epilogo en el que se explicaran unas cuantas cosas que ya pasaron :)

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ya que me espemeré mucho para que quedara lindo y además quiero agradecerles ya que hemos superado la barrera de los 100 reviews!! estoy super ultra feliz, además de que pase algebraa xD asi que ando del mejor humooor ^^

hahahah ke mas les puedoo decir? me encantar escrivir el sufrimiento de Shaoraan xd no se por que... quizá porque siempre se ve como un chico muy rudo, y es para demostrar su otro yoo xB

bueno, bueno, ya basta de mis desvarios, que tengan todos vosotros una hermosa semana y cuidence de la porcinaa!! x.x que cada vez esta más cercaa (vasta con decir que mis 2 primos que además son mis vecionos ya tienen :S no quiero que me la pegueeen! xD)

yaa! se cuidaaaan! y dejen reviews :) ah! antes de que se me olvide xD la respuesta a sus reviews del capitulo 5 estarán en mi profil en unos minutitoos xD

ya ahora si! bye, bye!


	7. Mi turno de hablar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

_Chico popular. Común. Chica nerd. Común. Chico se enamora de chica. Común. Chica lo… ¿Rechaza por no estar a su nivel? Esto ya no es común. ¿Qué será capas de hacer un muchacho con el corazón y orgullo roto? Llego la hora de demostrar que al corazón no lo manda la razón…_

"**Uno más uno no siempre es dos**"

**Capitulo 7: Mi turno de hablar**

Nunca imagine todo lo que podía cambiar mi vida en algo más de un año y es que todo comenzó de una manera tan lenta que ni cuenta me di de los cambios hasta que ya era demasiado tarde como para revertirlos y para entenderlos tendremos que remontarlos a la época en que mi hermano hizo oficial ante mí que estaba de novio con Faren Li, quien resultó ser la hermana del chico más deseado de la preparatoria a la que yo asistía y mi compañero desde la primaria, aunque debo admitir que yo en su momento también me sentí atraída por él, pero eso fue cuando nos encontrábamos en primaria y solo duró hasta la muerte de mis padres poco tiempo después, lo que provocó un duro revés en mi forma de ser con los demás y me obligó enfocarme en mis estudios para la obtención de becas para no ser una carga muy pesada para mi hermano, el que estaba a poco tiempo de entrar a la universidad y se debía hacer cargo de mi.

Bien, pero ya me cambié de tema, desde que Touya comenzó a salir con la señorita Li ella iba muy seguido a casa, pero como se les hacía tarde y ella le tenía terror a la moto de mi hermano, generalmente llamaba a Li para que fuera por ella a casa, en un principio no le tomaba mucha importancia a ese detalle, a que yo solo me resignaba a abrirle la puerta para comprobar que era él y a avisarle a su hermana de su llegada, nunca cruzamos palabra alguna más que lo que nos tomaba avisarle a mi cuñada de su presencia, hasta aquel día que todo cambio…

Yo me encontraba sola en el salón ordenando mis cosas antes de irme a casa, cuando entró Li, se notaba algo nervioso, pero no le di importancia y seguí con mi labor, pero al poco tiempo el me llamó.

-¿Qué deseas Li?- le pregunté amablemente, el pareció dudar un momento y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, así que lo apremié –Vamos Li, no tengo todo el tiempo- dije tomando mi mochila, dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Bueno, verás… tú… tú… ¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes de japonés? Es que debo un examen que de seguro me lo toman mañana y quisiera estar preparado- me dijo, a lo que yo solo le asentí y le entregué el cuaderno, total esta semana pensaba estudiar otras materias, y el japonés se me iba bastante bien, solo le advertí que me lo devolviera intacto sin darle demasiada importancia, antes de salir del salón y sin imaginarme que con eso comenzaría el verdadero cambio en mi vida.

El mes que vino después Li siguió pidiéndome cuaderno tras cuadernos, mientras yo me preguntaba qué es lo que hacía en clases, porque no encontraba razón para que siempre que nos topáramos tuviera que pedirme algún apunte. Además que empezaron a aparecer unas extrañas notas en mi casillero en que me citaban a alguna parte para conversar conmigo, pero obviamente yo nos les hice caso, ya que seguramente eran de alguien con ganas de molestar un poco y estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando como para perder tiempo en eso.

Y entonces, fue que ocurrió: De la nada, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, apareció repentinamente el cuñado de mi hermano,

-¿Li?- dije extrañada al verle en este lugar –Es raro verte en la biblioteca ¿quieres que te preste otro de mis apuntes?- le pregunté, ya acostumbrada a que fuera esa la única razón por la que se acercaba a mí –Aunque creo que aún no me devuelves los de historia, sería bueno que ya me lo devolvieras, tenemos examen la próxima semana y me gustaría estudiar- Le recordé volviendo a mi lectura.

-No, yo… Esto… verás Kinomoto, yo quería hablar contigo- me dijo mientras yo no le prestaba mucha atención, no había nada muy importante que él me pudiera decir.

-Entonces habla- le señalé rápido para que dejara de interrumpir mis estudios.

-Es que verás yo… yo… es decir tú…- comenzó a balbucear nuevamente, cosa que estaba haciendo muy seguido, cerró los ojos un momento y lo soltó todo -¡Tú me gustas mucho!- exclamó, si bien ya varias veces algunos chicos se me habían declarado, nunca imagine que alguien como él lo hiciera, y aunque de todos modos no obtendría una repuesta diferente a los demás, ya que mi prioridad son los estudios, no pude evitar que un sonrojo se asomara por mis mejillas, no obstante no despegué mi vista del libro -¿No piensas decir nada?- me preguntó algo desilusionado segundos después.

-¿Y qué debería decir?- le respondí con una pregunta viéndolo a la cara.

-Pues no sé, acabo de declararte mis sentimientos y deberías de sentirte bastante alagada, ya que cualquier chica moriría por estar en tu lugar- me contestó egocéntricamente, cosa que me molestó, no por ser popular significa que estaría a sus pies en un segundo, además el tenía su reputación y no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ser otro juguete más para él.

-Oh, entonces déjame pensar- le dije antes de imitar a una de sus tontas admiradoras –haber, que te parece: ¡Oh gran Li Shaoran, me siento orgullosa de generar tales sentimientos en ti! No sé qué decir…-

-pues te salió muy bien- me sonrió, al parecer creyendo mi imitación –ahora me preguntaba… Si quisieras salir conmigo-

-Eh, pues no sé- fingí dudar como si en verdad me planteara salir con él –primero respóndeme tú ¿Cuál es la integral del seno de equis al cuadrado?-

Sonreí al ver su cara de desconcierto –Eh, ¿ocho?- me respondió por si es que le achuntaba, cosa que no fue así.

-Error- contesté simplemente mientras guardaba mi libro, ya no podría seguir estudiando allí, así que decidí volver a mi casa –lo siento, pero si no sabes algo tan simple como eso no puedo salir contigo- dije sabiendo que obviamente no sabría esa respuesta, ya que no estaba en el curso de cálculo avanzado.

-Pero, pero ¿Eso qué es? ¿Calculo avanzado? Por favor, ni siquiera tomo esas clases, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? En cambio si me preguntas algo de deporte o alguna otra rama por el estilo de seguro te contesto correctamente- me alegó.

-¿Y de qué me sirve que sepas sobre eso?-

-Bueno…- quiso refutarme, pero al parecer no encontró ni un argumento bueno.

-Ves, es inútil, yo necesito de alguien que sepa más que yo y lo siento, pero tú ni siquiera llegas a mi nivel- le dije, para irme al fin, dejándolo allí con su orgullo herido.

Aunque cuando llegué a mi casa no pude sacarme de la cabeza la declaración de Li, esta de alguna forma había sentido diferente, quizás fue el hecho de que estuve enamorada de él cuando éramos pequeños o que realmente se veía sincero al momento de decirme sus sentimientos, pero fuera cual fuera el motivo decidí dejar de pensar en ello y agradecí con fuerza que Faren no se quedase hasta tan tarde en casa, por lo que no fue necesario que llamara a su hermano para que viniera por ella esa tarde.

Pero lamentablemente no corrí con la misma suerte en la escuela, ya que los rumores corren rápido, y a la hora del primer receso ya todo el alumnado estaba enterado que rechacé al chico más deseado de todos, y como este había decidido faltar tuve que ser yo el centro de atención, siendo interrogada y/o amenaza por el club de fans del chino cada dos por tres, lo que causó que no pudiera estudiar a gusto toda la primera semana. En un principio tuve el apoyo de mi prima, Tomoyo, pero luego de que paradójicamente se pusiera de novia con el mejor amigo de Li y le diera por incitarme a que le diera una oportunidad, la verdad es que no me sentí a gusto con la parejita, tuve que irme todos los días temprano a casa para lograr estudiar algo.

Pero por suerte cuando Li volvió a clases su club de fans se calmó un poco y solo me molestaba alguna que otra chiquilla de vez en cuando, pero nada que no me permitiera volver a mi horario habitual de estudios, o eso creí, hasta recibir, por medio de mi cuaderno de historia, una pequeña nota: _"No te preocupes querida, ya verás que lograré obtener tu corazón. Shaoran Li"_ Decía, y aún me pregunto por qué se dio la molestia de de firmar, si no conozco a nadie más con el ego y el orgullo tan alto como para hacer algo así.

De allí en adelante Li se me acercó varas veces más, aunque ya no con el propósito de pedirme algún apunte, sino que iba directo a su meta de tratar de conquistarme. Aun que con eso vinieron alguno problemas más serios, como Meiling Fa y el grupo más arraigado de seguidores de Shaoran Li.

Debo admitir eso sí, que cada vez que Li se acercaba algo más de lo socialmente permitido para una pareja de desconocidos algo raro comenzaba a formarse en mi interior, pero prefería ignóralo, ya que lo atribuía a mi secreto deseo de que todo lo que decía era verdad y que al fin encontraría a alguien que me quisiese de verdad, cosa que veía realmente imposible, debido a la reputación de nerd y fría que tenía en la escuela.

Y esa misma escusa quise poner ante mi misma la vez que me quebré frente a él luego de un enfrentamiento contra Fa, sin embargo, al tiempo después tuve que reconocer ante mí misma, y ante mi prima, por su maldita insistencia, que la táctica de Li estaba dando resultado y era a eso lo que más temía.

Poco se demoró Li en ser mi "amigo" si podemos llamarle así a alguien que cada tanto te hace saber que está enamorado de ti… pero esos son solo detalles si lo comparamos con todo lo que me hacía reír por sus inevitables muestras de egocentrismo y sus maneras de tratar de llamar mi atención, aunque todo este acercamiento provocó para mi desgracia una obsesión por parte de mi prima para hacerme ver mis supuestos sentimientos hacia Li, cosa que yo no quise aceptar hasta meses después, el día en que Toya hizo oficial su compromiso con Faren

Ese día Tomoyo había insistido en que me pusiera uno de esos conjuntos que me había regalado tiempo atrás, excusándose que no podía vestir pantalones deportivos y una camiseta ancha frente a "mi suegra". Y lamentablemente, a mí se me salió aquel argumento frente a la persona menos propicia: Li Shaoran.

-¿Estuviste a punto de decir "mi suegra" Sakura?- me preguntó al sentarse a mi lado cuando yo corté a la mitad los argumentos que utilizó Tomoyo para convencerme de utilizar esta ropa, por lo que yo solo desvié mi mirada avergonzada por haber soltado aquello que le daba esperanzas de poder tener una relación conmigo algo más allá de amistad. Y en ese momento quise ahorcar nuevamente a mi amada prima.

-N, No. Estás equivocado Li- traté de salvarme, rogando que se tragara ese mal pretexto y que cambiara rápidamente de tema, lamentablemente no fue así.

-No me mientas querida Sakura… Estuviste a punto de decir que mi madre era tu suegra y que yo sepa solo hay una forma de que sea así, ya que no tengo hermanos hombres- razonó al momento que enmarcaba mi rostro con sus manos y se acercaba cada vez más y más a mí.

-No, Li…. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunté, mirándolo al fin a la cara, cosa que fue un grave error porque solo me dejó más nerviosa.

-Tú qué crees…- me dijo, sintiendo inmediatamente una agradable corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios rosar contra los míos, por lo que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para detener la constante indagación de sus ojos color chocolate, lo que fue mi tercer error en esa noche, ya que me permitió sentir a cabalidad los estragos que provocaba en mí un simple rose suyo.

-Li por favor…- Le rogué, esperando a que detuviera su tortura. No quería, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, no quería que fuera real –Shaoran- Lo llamé inconscientemente por su nombre, logrando al fin que se separara al menos lo suficiente para mirarme sorprendido.

-Me has llamado Shaoran- me dijo sonriendo a más no poder.

-Eso parece- susurré yo analizando recién lo ocurrido, al momento en que me daba cuenta que era inútil seguir luchando contra aquello que inevitablemente se había empezado a formar en mí, tiempo atrás, ahora quería creer, creer en los latidos desenfrenamos de mi corazón, creer en sus palabras, en sus ojos que parecían tan sinceros… –Sabes… creo que quiero arriesgarme- le dije y antes de darme tiempo para arrepentirme terminé con la distancia que había entre los dos, para obtener mi primer beso de verdad.

-Te quiero- me susurró al momento en que nos detuvimos a respirar por unos segundos.

-Yo… También- le contesté, sorprendiéndome a mi misma al darme cuenta fehacientemente de mis sentimientos, para luego pasando mis manos por su sedoso cabello acercarlo más a mí. Y hubiésemos seguido largo rato más con nuestro juego de besos y caricias de no ser por los gritos de Faren que nos alertaron que nuestros hermanos venían en camino.

Y todo el fin de semana siguiente a eso mi mente solo pensaba en una sola persona: Shaoran Li. No asimilaba aún mi comportamiento, además del miedo que tenía a enfrentarme nuevamente a él el día lunes, cuando nos encontráramos en clases, los nervios por su reacción, si todo esto era real o una simple jugarreta del "gran Shaoran Li" siendo yo una más de su lista y si a todo esto le agregamos a Tomoyo queriendo saber todo con lujos y detalles y dándome concejos de cómo enfrentarme a él al volver a verlo. Es comprensible que luego de años de una puntualidad intachable, llegara tarde ese lunes, ¿No?

Por lo menos ese día todo salió bien y Shaoran me pidió que fuéramos oficialmente novios, cosa que yo obviamente acepté. Y luego de poner en su lugar a Meiling y hacerle saber a mi hermano de una forma poco convencional nuestra relación, tuvimos unas hermosas primeras dos semanas juntos, pero como era lógico, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, y una tarde, cuando iba a tener mi primera "cita" oficial, ya que las anteriores no podían llamarse así, ya que eran demasiado breves, porque no quería dejar de lado mis estudios.

Bueno, lo ocurrido fue que me devolví al salón en busca de un libro que se me había quedado debajo de mi pupitre, en compañía de Tomoyo, pero tuve un extraño presentimiento antes de entrar, por lo que me detuve justo en la puerta, indicándole a mi prima que no hiciera ruido mientras me asomaba levemente para ver quienes estaban a dentro.

Para mi sorpresa quienes estaban a dentro no eran nada más que mis dos "queridos" compañeros que con más ganas intentaron separarme de Shaoran. Al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-Sakura…- me apremió Tomoyo sin entender nada, pero yo solo le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio y me dejara oír lo que hablaban.

-No entiendo Fujiwara, me dijiste que esto sería corto, pera ya se alargó demasiado- Alegaba Fa, parecía realmente molesta.

-No te alarmes Mei, no es mi culpa que tu querido Li sea tan torpe y orgulloso. Simplemente debió aceptar que había perdido la apuesta ante el primer rechazó…- dijo el rubio dejándome totalmente confundida ¿Apuesta? Acaso Shaoran habrá sido capaz de…

-Claro, pero tú tenías claro lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser Shao, debiste haberlo pensado antes. Y ahora por tu culpa llevo meses sin poder tener un buen encuentro con él, ya que no quiere que su "querida Sakura" valla a sospechar algo- Escuché decir a la de cabello negro, mientras mi prima intentaba hacerme salir de allí, pero tenía que escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-Vamos Mei, no es para tanto, solo tienes que esperar dos semanas más y él será todo tuyo, bien sabes que él no fingirá ser el novio ideal más de lo necesario- Le dijo Fujiwara bastante confiado –Y lamentablemente yo deberé pagarle a Li. Jamás pensé que Kinomoto pudiera creer que el la ama, la veía más inteligente- comentó. Y yo ya no aguanté más y salí corriendo del lugar, siendo seguida por Tomoyo.

No lo podía creer, mis peores miedos se habían cumplido, me había permitido enamorarme de Shaoran cuando yo para él no era más que un juego.

-Sakura…- me llamó mi prima al darme alcance en el baño, donde yo ya había comenzado a llorar –Cálmate, por favor… esto debe tener una explicación- trató de hacerme ver, pero ya no había forma de que cambiara de opinión, Shaoran me había engañado y yo torpemente había caído en su trampa.

-Claro que tiene una explicación Tomoyo- dije yo de manera cortante, mientras me limpiaba la cara – ellos no tenían como saber que yo los escucharía… por eso Shaoran me defendía tanto de ellos… no quería que fueran a soltar algo de la… la apuesta- dije intentando contener el llanto –No hay más explicación que eso… Fui una idiota al confiar en él-

Tomoyo suspiró –Creo que tienes razón Sakura… Al parecer las dos fuimos engañadas por Li- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, para luego ayudarme a estar algo más presentable y poder salir de manera algo más digna de la escuela, obviamente ignorando a quien se había hecho pasar por mi novio las últimas dos semanas que al vernos salir intentó llamar mi atención para ver qué era lo que me ocurría, aunque al parecer Tomoyo no se pudo resistir y luego de avanzar un poco pude escuchar como le daba un golpe seco en la mejilla a Li.

Esa tarde me la pasé llorando en casa de Tomoyo, intentando expulsar todo el dolor que sentía por el vil engaño de Shaoran, pero lo peor de todo esto es que no podría simplemente dejar de verlo, ya que es el cuñado de Touya y yo no podía fallarle faltando a su cena de compromiso ni mucho menos al matrimonio por el simple hecho no poder ver a su cuñado sin echarme a llorar.

Cuando llegué a casa intenté disimular mi estado de ánimo, pero creo que no lo logre, ya que al rato después escuché como mi hermano llamaba preocupado a Faren para obtener alguna idea de que era lo que me sucedía. En cuanto cortó estuve tentada a preguntarle si por casualidad le habían dicho como se encontraba Shaoran frente a mi silencio, pero al momento me arrepentí, no quería comprobar que el no sufría como yo lo estaba haciendo.

El día siguiente lo pasé tranquila en casa, siendo atendida por mi hermano que me comentó que le había dicho a Faren que saldríamos para evitar así que viniera Shaoran a molestar. Porque por mucho que intentara ocultarlo mi hermano se había dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba mal con él y gracias a los cielos no intentó sonsacarme la razón de nuestro alejamiento, ya que, por el bien de la cena de mañana, lo mejor sería que Touya no supiera la verdad. Así que nos pasamos todo el día cocinando y con estúpidos juegos, como cuando éramos niños y no teníamos otra preocupación que no fuese divertirnos.

Pero lamentablemente esa tranquilidad no duró mucho. Y el domingo en la mañana ya me encontraba dando vueltas desesperada por mi habitación, preguntándome a mi misma cómo reaccionaría al ver de nuevo al que fuera mi novio por dos semanas y no pude evitar volver a botar unas cuantas lágrimas, maldición ya estaba harta de sufrir por él...

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde apareció Tomoyo en mi habitación para ayudarme a estar lista para la cena en casa de los Li.

Allí fue que me comentó que había discutido con Hiragizawa producto de la maldita apuesta, a pesar de que yo le había pedido que no mesclara las cosas. Que Shaoran fuera un cretino no significaba que su amigo también tuviera que serlo.

Cuando ya eran las siete Tomoyo se fue satisfecha, segura que Li se arrepentiría de todo el dolor que me había causado. Al poco rato después, Touya me indico que ya era hora de irnos y me preguntó nuevamente si no prefería quedarme en casa, pero yo me rehusé nuevamente. Sabía que mi hermano me daba esa opción, a pesar de ser una cena importante para él, solo porque quería protegerme, pero yo también tenía mi orgullo y no dejaría que lo ocurrido cambiara mis planes de un día para otro.

La cena en si transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Las hermanas de Faren eran muy simpáticas y la conversación transcurrió siempre por el tema del compromiso de nuestros hermanos o el trabajo de Touya, nada fuera de lo común. Exceptuando las constantes miradas que me lanzaba Shaoran, que yo intentaba evitar constantemente.

Al momento el postre Shaoran se paró para llevar a una habitación a sus sobrinos por petición de Fuutie. Se veía tan calmo e inocente cuando tomo en brazos a la pequeña y guió al resto por los pasillos que no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo llena de ternura. Sus ojos se veían llenos de una gran tristeza… ¿Será acaso que a él en verdad le dolía mi silencio? Quizás había estado equivocada y todo fue un mal entendido. Quise por un momento correr detrás de él para que me explicase lo que había oído, pero apenas Shaoran se perdió de vista volví a mis cinco sentidos, enojada conmigo misma por haber tenido ese momento de debilidad y al volver mi atención al resto, pude notar como Faren me miraba dolida, seguramente había notado como me había quedado viendo a su hermano e hizo una mala deducción o algo así…

No aguanté más sentada allí y dando las debidas excusas me marché con intención de ir al baño a lavarme la cara, pero al encontrarme en un largo pasillo me di cuenta que no tenía idea a donde se encontraba, por lo que camine un largo rato, hasta toparme con una puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero de la casa, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo la atravesé para poder respirar algo de aire puro y calmar mis pensamientos.

Camine lentamente por la oscuridad que invadía el jardín, sin notar como transcurría el tiempo, perdida en mis pensamientos. Por eso creo que fue que no escuché cuando alguien se acercó sigilosamente a mis espaldas hasta que me llamó por mi nombre.

-¡Sakura!- escuché la ya tan conocida voz de Shaoran, me volteé rápidamente al darme cuenta de su presencia e inmediatamente quise huir de allí, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo –No te vayas- me pidió con voz suplicante mientras me tomaba la mano cuando yo intenté pasar por su lado al interior de la casa.

-Por favor Li- Le dije aguantando el dolor que me provocaba el tacto de su mano en mi piel, intentado parecer lo más fría posible sin dirigirle la mirada -¿No crees que ya es suficiente? No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras…-

-Yo nunca te he mentido Sakura- me afirmó él, mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por detrás, a pesar de mi notable incomodidad –No sé qué habrá pasado aquel día cuando volviste al salón con Tomoyo, pero solo te puedo asegurar que nunca he hecho nada que pueda dañarte-

-No me mientas… no más- le pedí, rindiéndome ante su abrazó, mientras dejaba que mis traicioneras lágrimas bañaran mi rostro –ya descubrí tus planes y si quieres puedo seguir fingiendo que soy tu novia, pero por favor, deja de simular sentimientos que no son reales, ya me has hecho suficiente daño Li, no quiero más- le rogué, pero el solo me abrazó más fuerte.

-Eso no es cierto Sakura, todas las veces que yo te dije que te amaba es porque en verdad lo sentía y aun lo siento. Yo no quiero que finjas que eres mi novia, quiero que lo seas de verdad- me dijo al momento en que con un rápido movimiento me daba vuelta entre sus brazos y me obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya basta con tus juegos… entiende que ya todo está descubierto, esto termino...- necesitaba que él confesara de una maldita vez su apuesta para terminar con este sufrimiento.

-pero, ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó verdaderamente desesperado, taladrándome con su mirada en busca de alguna respuesta –Yo no tengo ningún juego contigo-

-¡Ya basta!- grité yo ante su cinismo, logrando al fin reunir las fuerzas necesarias para separarme de él lo suficiente para no tener que mirarlo a la cara –No te hagas el tonto, ¡ya me enteré de la maldita apuesta que hiciste con Fujiwara!- le solté al fin, volviendo levantar la vista, para encontrarme con su mirada sorprendida, que luego de un rato cambió a una de tristeza, que no logré comprender del todo–El… el otro día escuché como él se lo comentaba a Fa en el salón, seguramente creyó que estaban solos…- susurré, mientras comenzaba a dudar de mis propias palabras, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos color chocolate del hombre que estaba frente a mí, por lo que volví a bajar mi mirada, antes de que el notara mi confusión.

-¿Y tú le creíste?- me preguntó entonces.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- contesté, dejando que me viera el rostro empapado por las lágrimas que ya no luchaba por reprimir –tú mismo te encargaste de crearte una fama de Casanova insensible, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de pasarla bien y aumentar su ego- le dije, más que nada intentando convencerme a mi misma de que mis suposiciones eran las correctas, a pesar de que una parte de mí solo quería creer que él jamás había querido lastimarme.

-Pero Sakura, yo cambie- me dijo acercándose despacio a mí –Quizás antes fui así, pero en el mismo instante en que me di cuenta de cuánto te amo cambie, te lo juro, yo sería incapaz de hacer una apuesta tan asquerosa, mucho menos con Fujiwara, tú bien sabes que él y Fa todo este tiempo han estado intentando separarnos. Por favor confía en mí- me pidió mientras me volvía a estrechar contra su pecho.

-Es que es tan difícil Shaoran- le dije abrazándolo ahora yo también, sin dejar de sollozar –Te juro que quiero, quiero creer en ti, pero me cuesta, no quiero sufrir, no quiero despertar de repente dándome cuenta de que tú no me amas como lo hago yo…- le confesé mis miedos, sintiendo como un poco de mi inseguridad se iba con ello.

-Eso no pasará- me prometió acercándome aún más a él de ser posible –no dejaré que nada nos separe… pero por favor, vuelve a confiar en mí- me pidió al momento que mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, rogándome porque le diera una nueva oportunidad, para que solucionásemos aquel problema en que estábamos metidos. En ese momento mi corazón le gano a todo rastro de cordura y lógica que me pudiese quedar, obligándome a separarme lo suficiente para poder mirarlo la cara –Te amo Sakura- me dijo al momento en que limpiaba de mi rostro todo rastro de lágrima, para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente, seguramente temiendo a que lo rechazara, pero ya no quería hacerlo, así que tan solo espere el rose de nuestros labios que selló nuestra muda promesa de confianza.

…

¡Y mírenos aquí ahora! Siete meses después, aún juntos, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones junto a Tomoyo y Eriol en la casa de la playa de mi prima.

Al final, la semana siguiente a nuestra reconciliación, Shaoran logro hacer que Fujiwara confesara que había planeado junto a Fa tener esa conversación frente a mí al momento en que me vieron devolverme al salón aquel fatídico día, para que yo sacara las obvias conclusiones y me alejara de mi novio, pero lamentablemente fueron descubiertos y Shaoran le dio su merecido al rubiecito gay, mientras que yo con la infaltable ayuda de mi queridísima prima Tomoyo mandé a un par de mastodontes a amenazar a Meiling para que nos dejara en paz. Y no vallan a creer que soy una mujer violenta, todo lo contrario, generalmente soy muy pasiva y no le hago daño a nadie, pero tienen que entender que cuando alguien se mete con algo que me pertenece no puedo evitar reaccionar…

Ahora me encontraba disfrutando tranquilamente del sol tirada en la playa, ya que en un par de días tendíamos que volver a Tomoeda, para quedarnos allí una semana antes de partir a Tokio, ya que como ahora Touya y Faren estaban casados no pensaba incomodarlos con mi presencia en casa, además que mis largas jornadas de estudio habían tenido sus frutos y había logrado una beca en la facultad de ciencias económicas de la universidad de Tokio, al igual que Shaoran, por lo que ambos nos mudaríamos a un departamento cerca del campus, que por exigencia de Touya debía tener habitaciones separadas y la mía con cerrojo.

Me reí al recordar la vergonzosa charla sobre sexualidad que tuve con mi hermano (en la obviamente trato de dejar a mi novio como un monstruo) el día que le comuniqué que compartiría departamento con él, aunque mi hermano no sabía que el día de su matrimonio no me había perdido precisamente con Shaoran en el enorme jardín de la mansión en la que se celebró la ceremonia, pero era mejor dejarlo en la ignorancia si no me quería ir sola a Tokio, o en el peor de los casos, quedarme enclaustrada el resto de mis días en mi habitación, en Tomoeda.

Me estiré perezosamente sobre mi toalla, mientras me ponía de pie, cansada ya de llevar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Pero mi tranquilidad se esfumó en el mismo instante en que vi, a orillas del mar, como un par de voluptuosas chicas intentaban coquetearle a Shaoran. No obstante, en cuanto Shaoran cayó en cuenta de mi mirada, se despidió inmediatamente de las zorras… digo chicas, y corrió a mi alcance.

-¿Celosa cariño?- me preguntó con su sonrisa de galán, que para su mala suerte no tenía gran efecto en mi.

-No, para nada- le mentí descaradamente esquivándolo para quedar dándole la espalda mientras observaba el mar.

-Pero yo sí- me susurró él al momento en que me abrazaba, para luego apuntar con su cabeza a unos chicos que se encontraban sobre unas rocas en el mar –Llevan mirándote arto tiempo, no sé como lo he hecho para no ir hasta allá y mostrarles cuál es su lugar-

-Porque eres el "gran Shaoran Li" – le respondí yo, girándome para verlo a la cara –Y sabes que nadie se te resiste y que yo soy solo tuya-

-Si tienes razón- me sonrió con su habitual arrogancia –Aún no entiendo como dios no siente celos ante mi divina perfección- se auto-alabó, a lo que yo solo reí. Hay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiarían…

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal chicos/as? No puedo creer que ya estoy en el fin! Y que demoré menos de un mes desde mi última actualización xD Pero debo admitir que mis intenciones eran actualizar la semana pasada, cuando salí de vacaciones de invierno, pero no pude evitar ser otra más en ser absorbida a un mundo de vampiros y licántropos (exacto, crepúsculo) y no pude escapar hasta el día viernes, cuando me terminé la saga completa y luego de unos extenuantes días amando a Edward Cullen (L), ya me tienen aquí de vuelta xB

Y bien, si siguen leyendo aquí ya se dieron cuenta que el "epilogo" que les prometí era la versión de Sakura de toda la historia, cosa que no pude evitar poner, ya que creo que con eso se aclararon varias reacciones que tuvo ella a lo largo de la historia y yo quedo contenta porque puse todo lo que había planeado poner en el momento en que se me ocurrió esta historia y sobre todo por la aceptación que tuvo, a pesar de que en los últimos capítulos estuvo decayendo un "poquito" la calidad de la narración, en primera por mis constantes retrasos y en segunda porque me costaba lograr poner al mismo Shaoran arrogante del principio si este estaba sufriendo… espero no haberos decepcionado con eso U.u

Ahora los agradecimientos! xD primero a aquellas hermosas personas que me dejaron un lindísimo reviews en el capitulo anterior: **, sakushao4ever, Salome Taisho, lfanycka, rukia Alejandra, PRISGPE, Lyons, Sasha Kinoli, Emiko hime-sama, isabel20, ziitah-TxE- Ashaki, zamiprincess, Fer the best-ia!**

Obviamente también los agradecimientos se extienden a los que dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia y a aquellos que la pusieron en alerta y/o favoritos ^^ gracias ustedes me di el ánimo y el espacio para continuar

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo, aunque no creo que vuelva a publicar pronto, porque esta vez sí prometo tener al menos la mitad del fic escrito antes de subirlo a la web, para así no volver a tener tantos atrasos xB

Se les quiere mucho, cuídense y no se olviden de dejar aunque sea un pequeño Reviews ;)

Bye!


End file.
